


Nana of the Skeletons

by Yamilian



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First story please be kind, Fluff, Humor, More skeletons later, Reader is a dragon, Reader x Everyone, Reverse Harem, Surface timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamilian/pseuds/Yamilian
Summary: The ad badly glued to the post was most certainly a joke.All the contact info slips were untouched, taking care of six rowdy boys would be too much for a common nanny... luckily you were never common in any way.A joke... you always loved a good laugh anyway.





	1. Just a Nana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [The Skeleton Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787) by [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/pseuds/poetax). 
  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ad badly glued to the post was most certainly a joke.
> 
> All the contact info slips were untouched, taking care of six rowdy boys would be too much for a common nanny... luckily you were never common in any way.
> 
> A joke... you always loved a good laugh anyway.

  
The ad badly glued to the post was certainly... interesting.   
  
‘Looking for a miracle or an experienced caretaker/babysitter required to supervise five rowdy boys, whatever comes first.   
Full time job, 24 hours, all week except sundays unless required. Room and food will be provided.   
  
Duties will include:   
  
Meal preparation.   
Entertainment such as reading, games, movies and puzzles.   
Preventing bullying, fights and hostility from happening in the house.   
  
Extra will be paid if performed:   
Doing the laundry.   
General cleaning of the house.   
Shopping for groceries.   
  
Can expect sugar rushes, kitchen disasters, nauseating messiness, broken eardrums, disrespect and general unpleasantness.   
  
Don't expect anyone to answer this but tibia honest the boys will be the death of me, the gravevity of the situation is not a kidding matter.   
  
Contact: Right Street, Near the Woods 106. Ask for Sans.’   
  
With a description like that no wonder all the contact info slips were untouched, five boys and such an honest preview of the job will be too much for anyone, experienced nanny or not. You let out a small laugh just thinking about it, hard jobs are often the most exciting.   
  
The direction of the ad is in the monster district, on the outskirts of the town near the woods, something tells you the king is not a very creative monster to come up with the names of the streets, to the left of Right street was Left Street.   
  
It was a big two story house painted an off white color with Christmas lights decorating the grey colored roof, a little odd as it was the middle of June still it gave a rather charming look to the already cozy looking house. It had a very large garage too, it looked like it could house at least three cars and still have ample space.   
The garden was a very spartan thing just some bushes near the entrance, slightly unkempt lawn, a very and you mean VERY full mailbox color red, some rocks as decoration making way to the entrance of the house, strewn toys here and there along with... were those bones? Maybe they have a dog too.   
  
As you got nearer you could hear voices yelling and laughing. They sound like a happy bunch, you smile encouraged by the joyous sounds, bet this won’t be as hard as the ad made it look. Putting on your best smile you rang the door.   
  
The sounds inside stop abruptly, not two seconds later the door is opened with a slam, good thing you have sharp reflexes or your face would have made a close acquaintance with the front door.   
  
"HELLO HUMAN! HOW CAN I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY HELP YOU TODAY?! ARE YOU SELLING COOKIES? BECAUSE I LOVE COOKIES! YOU LOOK BIGGER THAN THE USUAL GIRL SCOUTS EDGE SCARES OFF. OH BUT YOU DON’T HAVE THE UNIFORM, AH! YOU MUST BE SELLING ICE CREAM! AM I RIGHT? I PREFER NICE CREAM BUT REGULAR ICE CREAM IS NICE TOO JUST LESS NICER!"   
  
The one who answered the door was a skeleton monster slightly shorter than you who appeared to be under the effects of a sugar rush or maybe just managed high levels of energy, his voice catching you a bit off guard, a low rich baritone contrasting with his boyish personality. His face was round and expressive a large smile on it, his eye sockets black and hollow with little blue lights in them shining in them, he was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue shorts, an adorable blue bandana on his neck and grey boots.   
  
You giggled making stop his ramblings. “It's a pleasure to meet you magnificent Blueberry, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not selling any kind of sweets but I agree with you nice cream is nicer than ice cream." His eyelights morph into cute blue stars and his smile gets wider.   
"I'm here for the ad.” You said before he could start another rant about sweets, that seemed to make him pause cocking his head to the side in confusion “UH?” “About the job? It was posted by someone named Sans.” He nods recognizing the name but still looks confused. "ODD. I WAS NOT AWARE HE WAS SEARCHING FOR HELP, HIM SPECIALLY... AND HE DIDN’T TELL US ABOUT IT...” He taps his foot on the wooden floor thinking about it for a minute, the rhythmical sound echoing on the otherwise silent porch.    
Suddenly the tapping stops and he gives you a big smile. “WELL BETTER CHECK WITH THE SKELETON IN QUESTION HIMSELF, PLEASE COME IN HUMAN."   
  
With that he lead you inside the house, the interior gave off a homey feeling, the walls were painted a creamy beige and the floor was beautiful mahogany wood color chocolate, there are some decorations here and there one especially catches your attention a big painting of a single bone seems quite fitting. You follow Blueberry to a spacious living room. Lounging on the comfy looking couch and sofas are two skeletons, one of them rather tall with a slim bone structure, long face, quite a handsome smile too. He’s wearing a white shirt, blue denim jeans and red boots that matches his somewhat tattered red scarf.   
The other skeleton resembles Blueberry in the shape of his face and stockier bones but was slightly taller and his smile had a decidedly lazy quality to it. He’s wearing a blue hoodie with a white undershirt, black basketball shorts with a white stripe on the side and fuzzy pink slippers similar to a pair you owned but yours were more rabbity.

  
Both of them look at you with curiosity. "OH A NEW HUMAN! I DIDN’T KNOW WE WOULD HAVE VISITS TODAY." The tall one exclaimed in a bright booming voice, standing up from his place on the couch. “Who is your friend Blue?” The one wearing the hoodie asks in a nice deep voice, it reminded you of jazz singers, his white eyelights watching you lazily.   
  
"AH EH I’M SORRY I DIDN’T GET YOUR NAME HUMAN.” Blue blushes a pretty shade of light blue embarrassedly realizing he had forgotten to ask your name. “Call me Nana.” You answer him, he gives you a shy smile and coughs on his hand as he continues in an slightly awkward tone. “EH SHE ASKED FOR YOU SANS! DID YOU POST AN ADVERTISEMENT AND DIDN'T TELL US?" At Blue’s accusation Sans expression becomes confused, his hand scratching his skull lightly.   
"Advertisement? I don't remember doing anything like that."   
  
You play with one of your feather earrings idly. "Well it doesn’t surprise me you’ll forget about it, it seemed like the ad was there for quite a while, it was glued to a post outside a restaurant, umm does the name Grillby's ring any bells?" Sans eyelights widen in realization, an incredulous laugh leaving him.   
  
"That thing? I posted that while half drunk, after I realized I did it I left it as a joke, didn't think anyone would answer." He said laughing some more, his laugh trails off awkwardly at the twin looks of disappointment the other skeletons send him.   
Eyelights narrowed and hands on his hips the taller skeleton let his displeasure be known. "SANS THAT WAS AN AWFUL THING TO DO! YOU SHOULDN'T POST AN ADVERTISEMENT IF YOU WEREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT IT! HUMAN!” He turns to you a deeply apologetic look on his face. “I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM SO VERY SORRY FOR MY BROTHER APPALLING BEHAVIOR! HIS TASTELESSNESS IN JOKES IS USUALLY RESERVED FOR PUNS.”   
  
The smaller skeleton joins him. "MAKING PEOPLE GET THEIR HOPES UP AS THEY SEEK EMPLOYMENT ONLY FOR THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE A PRANK IS BEYOND TASTELESS!" Sans at least has the decency to look ashamed.   
  
"I seriously didn't think anybone would answer it, I redacted it so badly I thought everyone who read it would just laugh it off."   
  
A snort escapes you getting the attention of the three skeletons "Oh forgive me, It was certainly a punny ad, honestly I thought it could be a joke but I still decided to check it out if not for the job at least for the entertainment value." Magic knows I need both of those after these past few weeks.   
  
Sans smile grows larger and the others groan. "HUMAN NO! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM WE ARE TRYING TO SCOLD HIM FOR HIS ACTIONS!"   
  
You giggle again behind your hand trying to placate them. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now." Smiling ruefully you let out a soft sigh. "Well as fun experience as this was, I’m still unemployed with no further job applications on hand, you wouldn't know someone needing a caretaker or babysitter by chance?" You ask hopefully.

They think about it but seem to be drawing a blank. “No? Are you sure? I’m not picky and work hard. Any human you can think of? Monster? ...Spider?” You know you are sounding more than a bit desperate, the thing is you ARE a bit desperate.    
  
Sans eyes you guiltily, his hand scratching nervously at the back of his skull. "Well actually, we DO need a caretaker, the babysitter part was *mostly* a joke but we need someone who minds the house, I was supposed to look for one months ago. You guys remember? We talked about it when we went to the beach, but couldn't find the motivation to do a serious ad and then I forgot."   
  
Papyrus and Blue froze in realization. “IT'S TRUE! I REMEMBER NOW!"   
"I CAN’T BELIEVE WE FORGOT!” “Well we drank a lot that night so I’m not surprised about our lack of memories.” Sans tells the other skeletons making them go ‘ahhh’ in realization.    
  
Your smile brightly, could it be true? You clasp your hands in front of you. "So there‘s a job available?" Sans takes a look at your hopeful face and shrugs with an easy smile. "Sure is kid, heh this situation gets me out of doing a real ad, posting it, interviewing and everything, just thinking about all that work leaves me bone tired.”   
  
Two groans followed by an angry cry of Sans, makes the lazy skeleton chuckle, you just need confirmation. “Does that mean I get the job?” Sans gives you a wink. “You’re already here and it's not like we got more applicants sooooo."   
  
Blue and Papyrus jump in excitement grabbing each other's hands and jumping up and down. "YAY! WE GOT A CARETAKER!" "MISS NANA IS STAYING!"   
Sans chuckles at their enthusiasm "Why don't you guys go check the guest bedroom and prepare it for Nana for when she moves in?"   
  
"EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER! COME ON BLUE WE MUST PREPARE THE HUMAN’S ROOM SO IT IS IN OPTIMAL CONDITIONS!” “THAT WAY SHE CAN MOVE IN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"   
  
And off they go, they're enthusiasm is endearing, the sweet cinnamon rolls, you turn to the remaining skeleton. "Thank you for having me, I promise you won't be disappointed Mr. Sans." "Just Sans is ok kid, glad to have you here." He extended his hand to shake yours but you grasps his wrist instead taking him by surprise.   
  
"Awww how cute, been a while since I saw this trick, I’ll give you a warning for next time Sans I have a very sharp eyes and a sixth sense for pranks." In his hand a whoopee cushion sat innocently, he was gonna have to try much harder than that. “Oh is that so?" His grin turned mischievous his eyelights narrowed, the message was clear, challenge accepted. You let his wrist go with a small smile.    
  
"Moving on, please get me the details of the job, what do you expect me to do as your housekeeper?" He closes his eye sockets thinking. "Well, general cleaning of the house, doing the laundry would be a big help, we normally do our own shopping for groceries but everyone of us works and sometimes we don’t have the time to do it, that's also the case for cooking, having someone to cook us regular meals would be great."   
  
That's perfectly in your range of abilities, as long as they don't ask you to garden or do accounting you're gold. "I can do that, any rules I must abide?" His smile somehow looks a bit menacing, curious as his expression didn't change at all. "Now that you mention it, just some little things. Don't go into our rooms unless we give you express permission and never go into the basement or you will have a BAD time." Did his eyelights disappear? That is a spooky expression on him but it has nothing on mama face when she’s angry.   
  
"No going into the rooms unless cleared beforehand and no going into the basement, got it, anything else?" You said with a sweet smile making his expression falter.   
  
"Ehh r-right, there are three other skeletons living here besides us, there is Blue's brother Stretch, then there's Red and Edge they're brothers too, please be careful with them, they tend to be difficult to deal with. Only do the duties we already established no matter what they tell you and don't hesitate to call for me if they do something you are uncomfortable with." At the end of his sentence he starts to sweat little blue drops looking to the side.   
  
Is he sweating without glands? How does that work? You shake your head a little, you're missing the point. "Good Stretch, difficult Red and Edge, just my duties and no more, yell for help if there's trouble, got it!"   
  
He still looks a little nervous, so you try to reassure him. "Don't worry about it, as a nanny it's not the first time I have to handle difficult children, I have good references." You said with a sparkling grin making him snort in amusement. "They're not really children, even if they act like it, oh I been meaning to ask you, is Nana your real name? I'm curious."   
  
"Hello curious, I'm Luna." That made him snort and chuckle. "Oh that was a good one, so Luna. Isn’t that moon in spanish?"   
  
"Yep, Luna Kobayashi, my godmother was the one who came up with the name, she lived some years in Mexico and really liked the culture. As for Nana well I used to take care of very small babies, they couldn't say Luna and simplified it to Una then Na and eventually it degraded into Nana so I adopted it into my nickname, bonus because is also my job."   
  
He looks at you amused. "I get what you say, Paps used to call me Ans when he was a baby bones because he couldn't pronounce the first s." He has a fond look on his face, he really must love his brother. He chuckles rubbing his head getting out of memory lane "And Kobayashi? That's an unusual last name." "I get that a lot, you could say I'm half japanese, my family lives in Japan. I wanted a change of scenery, see new places and people you know spread my wings?" Literally too.   
  
Fast footsteps could be heard approaching, looks like Papyrus and Blue finished their preparations. "EVERYTHING IS READY!" They shouted in unison with a cheer. Oh that was fast, that took less than ten minutes, you must have made a face, prompting Sans to explain. "It was already a guest room, but we were using it for storage, it just needed some stuff relocation." "I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE YOUR ROOM MISS NANA." Blue says jumping from foot to foot in excitement.   
  
"I'm sure I will Blue, thank you for both for your help." Both of them preened laughing in peculiar ways. "NYEH HEH HEH IT'S NO PROBLEM HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY TO HELP!" "MWEH HEH HEH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS HAPPY TO ASSIST IN WHATEVER YOU NEED MISS NANA."   
  
Awwww can those two be more adorable, you will spoil them rotten as soon as you get the chance. "That's good to know." You turn to your new boss with a grin. "When can I start?" Sans shrugs. "Whenever you want really, just bring your things and we'll set you up."   
  
"Great! I will be back right away." You turn from them going to the front door. "WILL YOU NEED ASSISTANCE TO BRING YOUR BELONGINGS MISS NANA?" Blue opens the door for you and you step outside, the other two skeletons looking on as you smile. "Oh there's no need, my stuff is right here." You dove into the bushes quite comically, disappearing for some seconds in the undergrowth, the three looking at you with curiosity, wonderment and disbelief respectively.   
  
"Did you seriously bring your luggage with you?"   
  
Indeed you did, one big pink suitcase and a kitty backpack slightly leafy from making acquaintances with the garden. "I like to be prepared." You said sounding quite confident, Papyrus and Blue look at you with impressed eyelights, Sans instead eyes you skeptically clearly not buying your explanation. You start to sweat under his scrutiny, well it was partly true, you like to be prepared.   
"Ok kiddo, whatever you say, come on let's set you up." Thank magic for small favors, you hope he doesn't ask for a better explanation, telling the truth would be... discomfiting.   
  
"HUMAN ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU WITH YOUR SUITCASE." "AND I'LL HELP YOU WITH THE KITTY BACKPACK." Each of the the excitable skeletons grabbed an item and ran into the house, you followed them at a slower pace, Sans at the rear of the line.   
  
Up the stairs, you passed the rooms of the inhabitants of the house, some of them were easy to guess whom it belonged. Blueberry door has a big sign proclaiming "THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE'S ROOM!!!" It was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and other space themed stickers. Papyrus has a similar door but his has a sign stating "THE GREAT PAPYRUS ROOM!!!" And has yellow caution tape strips all over his door but instead of keep out it says cool dude. You pass four other doors, one is plain but has a weird blue/yellow light shining under it, another has a big red "KEEP OUT OR ELSE!!!" sign and lots of stickers depicting threatening words. The last two doors are plain but have signs as well, one has "Shut up your racket." While the door across from that retorts with. "Make me ashtray!"   
  
The door at end of the hallway it's a bathroom, to the side there's a snail stair that can't be seen unless you're almost in front of them, upstairs you go into what used to be a small attic but now is a guest room, light brown wooden floor and pale walls, a single bed with a light grey comforter, white dresser, a small desk equipped with a basic lamp, a wall clock and a greyish practical chair. All in all, a very basic room but the view made it worth it, from the outside it couldn't be seen but the attic had a huge window facing the woods, it must be lovely looking at the stars from here.   
  
Papyrus and Blue had left your luggage on the bed and are look at you expectantly. "Thank you for bringing my things for me nice gentlemen, you are too kind." They blush a light shade of orange and cyan respectively their chest puffing up proudly. "OH IT WAS OUR PLEASURE HUMAN." "IT WAS NOTHING MISS NANA."   
  
You nod and look at the clock on the wall it was almost two in the afternoon. "Oh it’s already that late? Have you guys eaten lunch yet?" Because you haven’t and it was a way to feed yourself while feeding them at the same time. "Eh not really, Paps and Blue were arguing about what we were gonna eat when ya rang the door." Sans answered leaning on the door.   
  
"WE SHOULD MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS TO WELCOME MISS NANA!" Blue exclaims enthusiastically Papyrus shakes his head vehemently. "OF COURSE NOT!” THIS IS A SPECIAL OCCASION WE SHOULD PREPARE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO WELCOME THE HUMAN!" They start to argue, you look at Sans who shrugs in response, well then. “You two are so nice, I would love to try both if that is okay?”   
  
They're eyelights immediately get brighter, Blueberry's actually became stars, Sans eyelights instead have disappeared his smile becoming strained.   
"THIS WILL BE THE BEST FRIENDSHIP FOOD YOU'LL EVER HAD MISS NANA/HUMAN!" They shouted in unison and vanish downstairs.   
  
"Uh, I should probably warn ya, their cooking is... something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cross over of Undertale with the anime Miss Kobayashi dragon maid, if you haven't seen it PLEASE DO.
> 
> This is my first story so please be kind.
> 
> Nice reviews and kudos would be appreciated.
> 
> Find me as kurosidad in tumblr.


	2. Lively Lunch and Meeting Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have lunch with Papyrus and Blue then meet the rest of the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the second one! Thank you for your comments and kudos! And 2 bookmarks yay! This makes me so happy!  
> Also I reached 200 hits on the first chapter, that's so cool! 
> 
> Im glad you guys are enjoying the story, if you have any questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

**  
** "That sounds wonderful! I love to try exotic foods." You're beaming, Sans permanent smile looks strained, maybe he’s hungry too. "Ehh well that's great kid, I'm pretty sure ya haven't tasted something like what they can do... ever."   
  
Is he trying to sell Papyrus and Blue food to you? Because that friendship food is sounding more and more appealing with every word. "Seriously? Now I HAVE to try some! Just let me put away my things and I'll be down."   
  
He gets out of the room mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like 'hopefully it won't put her down' or maybe it was 'hopefully it won't take her long?’ You shrug, you may have heightened senses but unfortunately your hearing is not the best. Sometimes being slightly deaf is a good thing Papyrus and Blue loud volumes doesn’t bother you at all.   
  
You put your limited articles of clothing inside the dresser nicely folded, then carefully put your small rosewood jewelry box on top of it, along with a bag of toiletries. Your shoes get tucked along the wall in a neat line and Banana the yellow dragon plushie is proudly displayed on the bed. You look at her fondly, she had been with you since you were born, always a constant companion. "I have a good feeling about this job Banana. What do you think?” It's silent fluffy form, black beady eyes and carefully sewn smile gives you no answer but still it fills you with DETERMINATION. “Let's do our best.”   
  
With a nod, you leave the room tracing back your steps to the living room and then follow the sounds of pots crashing, exuberant screaming and black smoke into what normally must be a nice kitchen but now resembles a war zone. The walls near the stove are black with soot, the floor is wet and sticky, the counters are smeared with chunks of charbroiled meat, unevenly diced vegetables, smashed tomatoes, something white that you couldn't identify and was that glitter?   
In the center of the kitchen were the two proud chefs putting the finishing touches to their masterpieces. Sans is nowhere to be found.   
  
"Are the two master chefs done with their dishes?"   
  
They both look surprised for a moment then start beaming at the compliment. "INDEED KIND HUMAN! AS YOU HAVE SAID, I MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS HAVE JUST NOW FINISHED MY FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"   
  
"I GUARANTEE YOU MISS NANA THIS MASTERFULLY MADE FRIENDSHIP TACOS WILL BE THE BEST DISH YOU EVER TASTED!"   
  
You sit on a chair in the cleanest part you can find of the breakfast bar, while they serve you a dish with both of their creations. “Sans already told me about your culinary expertise. Are you the ones in charge of cooking?"   
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! PAPYRUS, EDGE AND I, ARE THE ONES THAT COOK MOST OF THE MEALS, THE OTHERS CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO COOK AND HAVE A TASTE FOR GROSS GREASY FOOD." Both of them made faces at the mention of greasy food, you'll have to make a note on that so you can prepare food everyone can enjoy.   
  
They present you a unique looking dish, the spaghetti is burned on some parts, soggy and undercooked on others, the sauce is way too thick and has a weird sparkling magenta hue. The tacos tortillas have black burned spots, the filling of meat and vegetables looks raw, there seems to be sugar canes and chocolate chips in it too.   
  
You grab a fork scooping some spaghetti, Papyrus and Blue are looking at you with rapt attention.   
  
You take a bite...   
  
Chew carefully...   
  
And continue eating...   
  
You try a taco...   
  
Chew carefully...   
  
And continue eating...   
  
You finish your dish after some minutes, you are silent and staring blankly into space. They look at you with a mix of anticipation and wonderment.   
  
"WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK HUMAN?"   
  
You continue to stare blankly into space.   
  
"MISS NANA? ARE YOU OKAY?"   
  
No response you are out of it, they start to get a bit concerned.   
"OH MY GOD! THE POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP WAS TOO MUCH FOR THE HUMAN AND SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT!"   
  
Which became panic after some seconds.   
  
"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO? MISS NANA ANSWER US PLEASE!"   
  
All that noise alerted Sans he appeared suddenly his left eye glowing a bright blue color, quickly surveying the scene he relaxes, the blue shine disappearing. “Is everything alright?”   
  
"SANS! THE HUMAN IS NOT RESPONDING! SHE FINISHED HER AMAZING FOOD AND HAS BECOME UNRESPONSIVE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sans eyes widen looking at your finished plate and empty expression.   
“She finished it?! Oh stars kid..." He gets in front of you cracking his phalanges and shaking you. "Come on snap out of it. Don’t make me get you to the hospital.”   
  
"Eh? What? It's Uncle time to cook again?"   
  
That seems to have snapped you out of it, you look around confused, the three skeletons look at you relieved. "Geez kid, ya didn't have to push yourself so hard to finish the food." "What do you mean? I was lost in memory lane. Blue and Papyrus food taste exactly like my Uncle's food. It had been years since I tasted anything like it, mom doesn't let him cook for me anymore since she tasted it."   
  
Papyrus and Blue look at you with huge grins and sparkling eyes. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU ENJOYED OUR FRIENDSHIP FOOD?"   
  
You smile at them. "I did, it had a very nostalgic taste, next time you want to cook let me help you I'm sure we can improve it to new levels."   
  
The shout of joy from both startles you a little but you are happy they are happy. Before they can start to gush out about the dishes they want to cook together a beeping sound interrupts, Papyrus takes out a cell phone from his jeans pocket. “OH! WE BETTER GO NOW BLUE OR WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR VOLUNTEER WORK AT THE PARK!"   
  
"IS IT ALREADY TIME?! TIME FLIES WHEN YOU ARE HAVING FUN! I'M SORRY MISS NANA BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW." You get up from your chair waving them off. "Oh don't mind me, I'll see you when you get back."   
  
"OK SEE YOU LATER HUMAN/MISS NANA!" Both of them leave in a hurry, leaving you alone in a very messy kitchen with Sans. “Be honest with me kid, how did ya eat all that food? Anyone who tries it can only stomach a bite."   
  
He looks at you intently, you shrug with a small smile. "Truly? I have a very strong stomach I can eat almost anything without getting sick but when it is particularly inedible for most people it takes me some minutes for my tongue and stomach to process and leaves me in a catatonic state." He looks at you in terrified amazement. "Ya must have a stomach of iron..." Well it's stronger than iron but he doesn't need to know that.   
He coughs nervously. “So that thing about your uncle was a lie?” “Oh that was no lie my uncle really cooks like them, he's not allowed into the kitchen anymore." Sans sighs laughing tiredly. "Heh, whatever you say kid, I'll be taking a nap if you need me." He shuffles slowly out of the kitchen it must have been too much excitement for him.   
  
You wait until you hear him go into his room to start cleaning. Looking around at the mess you take a deep breath and shoot a concentrated energy ball at the room. A blinding light surrounds the kitchen then fades, there's nothing in there, the ball obliterated everything from the cutlery to the stove and counters, on the other hand the walls and floor are spotless. You make a magic circle on the air and everything materializes back, it's all still dirty but at least the floor and walls are clean, magic has limitations and can’t erase a dirty object and materialize it again cleaned, it doesn’t work like that, it would be cool if it did though. The rest must be done manually, you grab a clean sponge and get to it.   
  
Hours later after a lot of work the kitchen looks sparkling clean and smells of a work well done or maybe it's just the citrus soap you used to clean.   
  
Done with the kitchen you decide to explore, a door near the leads to the laundry room, there seems to be a lot of washing to be done, there's lots of variety in the clothes, bright superhero themed t-shirts, MTT brand crop tops, leather pants, Hot topic jeans, some punny t-shirts, stained sweaters, lots of sports shorts and worn comfortable hoodies, ugh these ones reek of smoke cigarette, disgusting. You’re definitely going to wash this, even the mountain of smelly socks, boxers and the odd thong doesn't offend your nose like the hoodies, there’s a slight nice smell of honey coming from them but it's almost completely overshadowed by the reek of cigarettes, you hope they are not smokers, drinking you can tolerate even approve if it's done in moderation, smoking not so much."Into the washer you go!"   
  
You separate the clothes by color, whites and blacks like mama taught you, pre wash by hand to identify what items get discolored and chew carefully to soak with saliva to remove the stains, ummm tastes like ketchup.   
  
Mom would get mad if she saw you using the saliva trick but she isn't here to scold you. Then you put the first load in the washer, it's going to be a while so you decide to get a drink.   
  
The fridge seems to be well stocked with food, lots of veggies, chicken, beef, fruits, cheese, cream, oh there's ice cream in the freezer, blueberry cheesecake, irish whiskey, black forest, marshmallow and funnel cake flavor. You are not sure if these are shared but most of this sugary hoard has Blue's name all over it.   
The drinks are mostly beers and sodas. You grab one of the later and sit on one of the kitchen chairs. You hadn't taken notice when you were cleaning but they have a lot of condiments, jumbo sized ketchup, mustard and honey, there's a little bottle of barbecue too half finished, uh now that you think about it they had a pantry too.   
  
Curious you open it... can they really consume that much? Rows and rows of condiments and pasta. You are interrupted from your musings by the sound of the front door opening, followed by angry voices arguing, the stomping of boots on the stairs and the television on the living room being turned on.   
You are closing the door of the pantry, when two bony hands seize you by the hips making you give a soft surprised gasp. A low and deep menacing voice whispers in your ear.   
  
"Hello there sweetheart." It gives you the chills in a nice way, just like Sans voice but his more raspy. You slowly turn your head to look at the owner of the voice, he’s a skeleton of similar bone structure to Sans just bigger, he’s slightly taller than you, his eyelights are a bright red, his smirk is sinful and full of sharp teeth one of them a golden color glinting in the dim light.   
  
"Hi there handsome." You answer him, you try to move so you are facing him but you’re still trapped by his hands, his smirk widens. "What’s a pretty thing like you doing here? Are ya stealing? You chose a very bad place to sneak into.” His grip on your hips tightens a bit. "I work here since today, Sans hired me as a caretaker for the house, I'm also a nanny, you can call me Nana." His grip on your hips weakens and you turn to face him, he’s very close. "Sans did eh? Nana the nanny heh that's funny, Ya may call me Red."   
  
The sound of the washing machine sings a short tune letting you know it has finished. “Pleased to meet to Red. Can you let me go? I have to finish the laundry.” You move to leave but he blocks the door with his big frame his face coming closer to yours. “I don't think so, I quite like having you like this."   
  
You give him a half lidded look, as you close the distance a bit. "Oh my, Red you are being a naughty boy." He blushes a pretty red hue, his breath getting a bit hard. "Y-Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" Your lips are almost touching his mouth, whispering. "A nanny's job is to punish bad boys and I have lots of... experience."He shivers in anticipation. "Oh yeah? I would love to see that sweetheart."   
  
You grin mischievously and take a deep breath. "SANS!" Red jumps back as if scalded, Sans appears from nowhere behind him, his smile unamused. “Hey there Red, I see you met our new caretaker.” "Who screamed?" Another voice sounds from the kitchen, then the hurrying of stomping boots on the stairs coming down. It seems your scream has summoned more than one skeleton.   
  
"WHO WAS THAT EFFEMINATE VOICE?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"   
There are two new skeletons on the kitchen, both are really tall like Papyrus, one of them even may be a little taller than him, must be those awesome red boots, uh they do really look like Papyrus, maybe all of the skeletons are related in some way… Is it racist for you to think that? Like, skeleton monsters look alike so they must be related? …You better not mention that, it sounds offensive even inside your mind.    
  
The one with the cool boots had a more angular face, a long gash over his right eye, sharp teeth like Red and the same red colored eyelights, if you had to guess you would say this tall skeleton was Edge, he wore a black crop top and low black pants showing his column and part of his hip bones, red gloves and like Papyrus he wore a tattered red scarf. He glared at you with suspicion and a deep frown. The other skeleton had a more relaxed face, almost sleepy he’s wearing an orange hoodie, beige capri pants and dark red sneakers, but your eyes were fixed on his mouth or to be precise what's dangling from it.   
  
"See something you like honey?" He asks with a lazy wink, his voice is deep too but has a smooth honeyed quality to it, Red stiffens in indignation beside you. "Back off ashtray I saw her first."   
  
Sans sighs rubbing his skull. "Easy there Red. Stretch, Edge this is Nana our new caretaker, Nana this are Stretch and Edge." You are still looking at Stretch intently, you approach him and touch his chin tenderly, he blushes a light orange. "You're a bold one eh?" You look at his eyelights and smile.   
  
"No smoking inside the house please." With that, you grab the offending cigarette from his mouth and put it out with your bare hand, he stiffens, the cigarette let's out a little hiss as it's extinguished, everyone stares, someone gulps, your eyes convey the message, 'please obey this simple rule', your smile cements it 'or else'.   
Behind you, someone whispers "So badass..."   
  
You step back. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure we'll get along right?" You move your head cutely to the side. Stretch looks a little unsettled but smiles back. "Sure thing honey, whatever you say." You finally move your eyes from him and onto the other skeletons, Sans looks amused and nervous at the same time, Red is blushing and has a dreamy expression on, lastly Edge seems to be… quite annoyed by the entire situation.    
  
"Ummm tall, dark and handsome? You must be Edge right?" Instantly his expression relaxes from its angry annoyance into pleased annoyance his face a light red hue. "IT SEEMS MY REPUTATION PRECEDES ME, INDEED LOWLY HUMAN I'M THE TERRIBLE EDGE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND DON’T FORGET IT NYEH HEH HEH." He has Papyrus laugh but his voice is rough and dark yet slightly nasal.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain, as Sans said I'm going to work here as a caretaker from now on, please take care of me." You say with a small bow.   
"I can take care of you whenever you want." Red says with a lascivious smirk making Edge slap the back of his head.   
"STOP BEING GROSS!" "Sorry boss." Red mutters not entirely chastised.   
  
"HUM I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS SERVANT, I EXPECT ONLY THE BEST FROM YOUR WORK! IF I FIND YOU SLACKING OFF LIKE MY WORTHLESS BROTHER THERE WILL BE REPERCUSSIONS!" Wow he is just like a mother in law.   
  
"Yes Captain!" That answer seems to please him a lot going by that smirk of his and deeper blush.   
  
"Oh by the way, I wanted to ask you Sans, when do you guys usually have dinner?" "It varies but around eight or so is the most common time, why?"   
  
Eight, ok that will give you plenty of time. "I want to cook something for everyone, Papyrus and Blue were kind enough to make me lunch, I want to make something delicious to thank them."   
  
Red and Stretch freeze in their spots, Edge scoffs. "THOSE TWO FED YOU THEIR SUBPAR FOOD? THOSE SORRY CULINARY CONFECTIONS PALE IN COMPARISON TO MY GOURMET LASAGNA." That sounds suspiciously familiar, but you can't help yourself.   
  
"Truly? Papyrus and Blue friendship food was mind numbing." "IF YOU WERE TO TRY A BITE OF MY LASAGNA NOTHING YOU TASTE WILL EVER COMPARE TO IT!" Your eyes start to shine again, maybe it's as good as he says, maybe it's as poisonous as you imagine.   
  
"Maybe you'll let me try it sometime?" The other three skeletons watching in the sidelines start to sweat, Red especially looks a little ill.   
  
"HEH A LOWLY SERVANT LIKE YOU EATING MY PERFECT LASAGNA?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, IT'S TOO GOOD FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!" He says with a sneer you deflate a little. "Oh that's too bad."   
  
Sans interjects before Edge can continue singing praises to his lasagna. "Yeah too bad, some things are better left a mystery. Anyway if you want to cook dinner go ahead kid you won't have complaints from me."   
  
You smile brightly at him. "Thank you Sans." he grins at you lazily.   
"Well if you guys excuse me I must finish the laundry before I start making dinner." Maybe if you hurry you can load another bundle of clothes.    
  
The four skeletons watch you go, some quiet minutes pass in silence before Red breaks the silence. “Aren't you guys bothered she's probably washing our underwear?" The eyelights of the other skeletons widen, their faces glowing in embarrassment.   
  
"H-hold on kid!"   
"SERVANT COME BACK THIS INSTANT!"   
"Ehh Honey can I talk to you for a sec?”   
  
They hurry after you while Red laughs uncontrollably in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? This one was a little harder to write than the first chapter but I enjoyed playing with it.
> 
> Next one we're having dinner with all the skeletons. 
> 
> Nice reviews and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Difficult dinner and sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are interrogated about your cleaning methods, have an eventful dinner, talk with the skeletons and wish them sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter! Thank you for waiting this one was harder to write but also was lots of fun.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

  
They ushered you out of the laundry room saying they would finish the laundry themselves so you could start making dinner. How thoughtful of them you think with a happy smile as you re enter the kitchen, Red has taken a seat on the bar to watch you work. Grabbing a pot and ingredients you start with a certain recipe on mind.   
  
"So what cha gonna make for dinner sweetheart?" He asks reclining lazily. "Well I have something on mind I think you’ll like. I know Papyrus likes spaghetti, Blue likes tacos and Edge likes lasagna so I think it will please them. What do you, Sans and Stretch like to eat?" "The three of us like fast food, burgers and fries are always a popular choice, besides that I like spicy food.”   
  
"I have a sweet tooth like my bro, but please don't let him eat too much sugar... please."   
  
You jump a little startled, stealthy skeletons are stealthy, when did Stretch get here? When I called Sans on Red earlier I expected him, well expected him to rush not to teleport. "Oh? I'll remember that." I see in the future delicious sweet batches of sugary confections, one or two sweets never hurt anyone.   
  
"I'm pretty much okay with anything, not a picky eater you know? but I'm fond of anything you can lather in ketchup." Are they ninja skeletons? They just appear from nowhere. Magical ninja skeletons, heh sounds like it could be a sunday cartoon. "Ketchup? That explains the bottles of condiments, then I'm guessing the honey is Stretch's and the mustard is Red's?"   
  
They smirk at you. "You got it honey." "Really? The jumbo bottles just for for yourselves? Do you drink them or something?" They snort at that and their smirks get wider.    
  
"You're on fire today sweetheart." They drink it?! Your surprised face makes them break out in laughter. "Y-You must really love condiments. What about your brothers?"   
  
"They don't drink condiments but as you know they're fanatics of their chosen foods." Well at least I have some safe options for the meals. Your train of thought is interrupted by the sound of stomping on the stairs again and some loud complaining. It seems Edge is still finishing his laundry. "Edge is pretty meticulous with his clothes isn’t he? You guys finished yours in no time."   
  
"The boss takes good care of his things and that includes clothes, everything must be properly folded the way he likes it." Red answers with an annoyed shrug. "We are not bothered by a few wrinkles so we finished faster kiddo, don't sweat it."   
You look at them unimpressed. "You just bunched up the clean clothes and stuffed them in the closet?" At least they have the decency to look ashamed.  You sigh. "If you prefer rumpled clothes, that's fine with me, still if you want I could fold them for you and leave them outside your room." You said with a pointed look. The three chuckle at the annoyed resignation in your voice. "Thanks kid, heh don't worry about it, if you want to do the extra work of folding and ironing that's ok but not really necessary, at least not for us."   
  
"I'm somewhat of a neat freak, if I don't do it, it will drive me up the walls." You say with an embarrassed laugh, Sans narrows his eyes a calculating glint in them. "Talking about walls, you did an impressive work on the kitchen kid, the floor it's so clean I can see our reflection, the walls have no trace of soot neither does the stove... and all that in just some hours." You start to sweat a little, you can feel their eyes on your back as you concentrate on cooking a little harder.   
  
"Indeed a very thorough job, even the sticky filth of the stove knobs is gone, Blue has been trying to clean it since forever without much success and here it took you less than a day..." They're onto you, maybe you should have restrained yourself with the cleaning.   
  
"The place looks brand new, the suspicious crusts of blackened food we couldn't clean from the counters are gone too, come on sweetheart tell us your secret..."   
  
Evasion techniques!    
  
"O-oh? It's nothing really, just a mix of white vinegar, bicarbonate and lemon." Did they buy it? "Is that so? Blue already tried that cleaning mix and it didn't have this results. Don't lie to us honey, I can tell if you do." Damn it! Maybe half truths? "Well I used the cleaning mix and...the secret ingredient."   
  
There’s a long silence following that statement. "The secret ingredient?" They say incredulously. "Yes, the secret ingredient, my mama uses it for cleaning since forever and it's always done a sparkling job, don't you agree?" You said gesturing to the sparkling kitchen.   
  
"Well can't really disagree with the results honey, but is it toxic? I wouldn't like to leave dangerous coatings on the kitchen no matter how clean it becomes." "Yeah is there anyway you could share your secret with us sweetheart?" They still are looking at you suspiciously.    
  
"It's 100% organic and not toxic, it cuts the filth like a laser, leaving nothing in its path, works like magic AND it’s a family secret."   
  
Stretch gives you a long look then nods, making the other two relax, you guess they were worried their brothers would get poisoned or something from extrange chemicals. "It's ok honey I believe you. We all have dirty secrets, better keep a wash on them." You snort making him and the others chuckle, the tension diffuses, crisis averted.   
  
Suddenly the front door slams open with two loud voices following. "WE'RE BACK!" It seems like your cinnamon rolls are back. "WOWIE SOMETHING SMELLS DELICIOUS!" "MISS NANA IS COOKING DINNER!"   
  
Both follow the aroma taking a look into the kitchen their jaws open in astonishment. "IS THIS OUR KITCHEN?!" "HOW IS IT SO CLEAN?!" Blue shakes his surprise off noticing the crowded space, latching into your waist possessively.   
  
"Hello Sugar." you pat Blue head affectionately, he blushes at the pet name and nuzzles your hand. Stretch catches his brother's eye and smirks lazily.    
"Hey Bro, had a good day?" "PAPY! YES IT WAS! DID YOU HEAR? MISS NANA IS GONNA BE OUR CARETAKER! WE HAD LUNCH AND SHE LOVED MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS THE MOST!" Blue beams, Papyrus shakes his head. "OH YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN BLUE, THE HUMAN ENJOYED MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI THE MOST!" Stretch, Sans and Red shudder just thinking about it.    
  
"Y- yeah I was told bro, good for you, well if you excuse me I'll go lay on the couch, suddenly my non existent stomach feels upset."   
  
Red groans and gets up from his chair. "Me too, this place is getting crowded, call me when dinner's ready." Sans yawns getting up to follow them waving lazily at you. "Wake me up later ok?" "SANS YOU JUST TOOK A NAP THIS AFTERNOON!" "And I didn't finish it bro, better go and take care of it before it's bedtime." Sans said grinning over his shoulder.    
  
The three shuffle out of the kitchen, leaving you alone with Blue and Papyrus, the later complaining about his brother lazy habits.    
"WHAT ARE YOU COOKING MISS NANA?" Blue asks looking over your shoulder, peeking into the pot. "Oh a little something I'm hoping you guys will like. How was the volunteer work?"   
  
"IT WAS VERY PRODUCTIVE HUMAN! WE ALONG WITH OTHER HUMANS CLEANED THE PARK OF ALL IT'S LITTERING, IT NO LONGER RESEMBLES MY BROTHER'S ROOM" "IT LOOKS PRETTY! LIKE A PROPER PARK NOW!" You smile at them, really those two make you want to mother them.   
  
"That's great, I'm sure you both did a wonderful job, maybe you could show me later." Smiling at the idea, they start to gesture wildly. "YEAH! WE DEFINITELY SHOULD HUMAN! THEN WE COULD TAKE A WALK!" Papyrus eyes start to shine. "AND PLAY ON THE SWINGS!" Blue's become stars. "AND THE SLIDES!" Papyrus begins a happy little dance. "WE COULD SHARE NICE CREAM!" Both of them finish with a happy shout.    
  
You giggle at their enthusiasm. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Oh those big smiles, you better stop them before they can start to get carried away again. "Could you guys help me set the table and call the others? I'm just about done with this." "SURE THING MISS NANA!" "LEAVE IT TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Grabbing dishes and glasses they sprint away.    
Just a dash of cheese and done! Dinner is ready, putting the food in a big serving dish with a lid on you carry it to the dining room. Blue sets the cutlery and glasses, you take a peek into the living room Papyrus is shaking Sans awake, Stretch is... stretching and Red is still watching television. Only one skeleton missing.   
  
"Where's Edge?" "He must be in his room." Red answers you with a shrug. "I'M GETTING HIM AFTER I’M DONE WITH MY BROTHER HUMAN." Papyrus says grabbing his brother from his jacket, Sans sleeping frame is limp in his arms like a wet rag... this could take a while. "Don't worry Papyrus, I'll get him." You move to go upstairs, Red suddenly gets up, his skull dripping little red beads of sweat. "I'll get him sweetheart don't bother." You shrug. "It's ok Red, I'm already on it." "S-sweetheart I really don't think-" “Be right back!”   
  
You can hear grumbling from inside the edgy decorated door, knocking twice you wait. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" The angry voice from Edge hollers back. "Sorry to interrupt Captain, dinner's ready". Fast steps rush to the door, wrenching the door open with a loud slam the tall skeleton looms over you, blocking the view of the inside of the room. "ABOUT TIME! IF IT WAS ME, DINNER WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LOT QUICKER! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SERVANT?!" You smile at him apologetically. "My apologies Captain I tried my best with the time I had."    
  
He crosses his arms unimpressed "I KNOW IT WILL NOT BE ANYWHERE NEAR MY CULINARY EXPERTISE BUT FOR YOUR WELL BEING IT BETTER BE EDIBLE!" You look smile at him, you can't really take him seriously at all, his mean character reminds you too much of an angry pre teenager and you had to deal with a lot of those. "Of course Captain."   
  
He grunts shutting his room and moving to the stairs with you behind him, he smells the air his frown deepening. "I CAN'T SMELL THE BURNING PASSION OF THE FOOD. ARE YOU SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK SERVANT?" "Burning passion? I'm sorry Captain I afraid I used something different for the meal." He scoffs dismissively "SOMETHING DIFFERENT? AND WHAT IS THAT?" "Love." "W-WHAT?!" He misses his step falling the rest of the stairs down. You gasp startled "Oh no, are you ok?!" Hurrying down you kneel at his side checking for injuries, he lets out a pained groan.    
  
"It's ok sweetie I got you." He has a little scrape on his forehead it doesn't look serious, you sigh relieved, Edge eyes you intently, his mouth slightly ajar. "You have a small scrape on your skull, nothing a monster candy won’t fix. Does anything else hurt?" He is still watching you, unresponsive, oh no maybe he has a concussion? You get closer to his face to check his eyelights your hands grab his skull softly tilting it carefully. "Edge can you understand me?" His face suddenly turns crimson red, he scoots away so fast he makes you stumble forward with a yelp. "B- BACK OFF! I'M FINE! A LITTLE FALL LIKE THAT IS NOTHING FOR THE TERRIBLE EDGE!" 'Coff' 'coff'. An awkward cough interrupts him, oh it seems we have an audience, all the other skeletons watch from the sidelines with expressions varying from amusement to annoyance. Edge gets up from the floor quickly trying to appear nonchalant.    
  
"Is everything alright?" Sans asks with a raised eyebrow or what passes like that expression since he doesn't have eyebrows. "OF COURSE! N- NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL!" "Are you sure? We heard a crash." "I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" "Then why were you two on the floor?" Stretch asks with a drawl. Edge starts to get more and more flustered, you decide to throw him a bone.   
  
"It was my fault." Everyone looks at you with surprise, you get up dusting your clothes. "I slipped, Edge prevented me from falling down but fell down himself. He was trying to cover for my clumsiness." You said with a shy smile. "Is that so? How nice of you Edge..." Sans squints his eyelights at him skeptically. "Y- YES WELL..."   
  
You clap your hands once grabbing everyone’s s attention."Well, it's dinner time, who is hungry?" "ME!" "ME! TOO!" "Me three." Papyrus, Blue and Red answer with varying degrees of enthusiasm and so the tension diffuses, everyone follows you into the dining room. They take their seats but you remain standing. "It was a little hard decide what to cook but I really hope you'll enjoy it, without further delay, I present you..."   
  
Everyone hangs at the edge of their seats in anticipation, you open the lid letting a heavenly aroma out. "W-What is that?" "I-Is it?" Papyrus and Blue whisper reverently. "Taco Pasta!" You finish with a flourish, the two excitable skeletons jaws drop to the floor in shock.    
  
"OH MY STARS HUMAN! I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT MUST BE ONE OR THE OTHER!" "MISS NANA YOU ARE A GENIUS! YOU FOUND A WAY TO COMBINE OUR FAVORITE FOODS INTO ONE ULTIMATE FAVORITE!"   
  
"Thank you for the compliment sugar, but I only followed the recipe I didn't invent it, still I hope you’ll enjoy it." You said with a smile. "Don't worry sweetheart I will." Red hand became a blur that snatched suddenly a portion of the taco pasta and brought it into his mouth in a blink. Everyone watches him closely, he chews the first bite and then abruptly freeze, his eyelights were looking at you but his mind seemed to be far away he started to... blush?   
  
"...Well? How was it?" Asks Stretch after an extended silence. The question seems to snap Red out of it, he looks at you with a big smirk grabbing another fork full of food. "Congratulations sweetheart you just took Grillby's place as my favorite cook." He chewed again savoring the food, a blissful look on his face.    
The other skeletons gasp in shock, maybe a bit of outrage in Sans and Stretch case, quickly taking a bite themselves.    
  
All had similar reactions to Red, like lost in a memory or daydreaming, you wonder what they see.   
  
"Thank you Red. I haven't tried Grillby's food yet but I hear it's pretty good." "It's more than good sweetheart and I don't say that lightly, heh heh now I'll have a reason to eat at home more often and it's not just cause you’re a doll." He said with a wink making you giggle. The sound snaps the others from their stupor.    
  
"MISS NANA THIS IS DELICIOUS! WHY IS IT SO DELICIOUS?!" Said Blue with... were those? His eye lights shaped into hearts? How cute.   
  
"HUMAN! MY SPAGHETTI HAS NEVER TASTED LIKE THIS BEFORE! ARE YOU USING SECRET HUMAN COOKING TECHNIQUES?!" Papyrus had his eyes shining like tiny stars full of wonder.   
  
"T-THIS FOOD IS ACCEPTABLE... B-BUT JUST BARELY! YOU BETTER NOT GET OVERCONFIDENT SERVANT! IT'S STILL INFERIOR TO MY LASAGNA! ...BUT I GUESS YOU DO KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND A KITCHEN". Edge was red in the face and couldn't greet your eyes.   
  
"Well this is really something else, honey you really have a gift for cooking, I prefer sweeter things though." Stretch said finishing with a slow deliberate lick to his fork as he looked into your eyes, did he just...?   
  
"Kid I didn't think this was going to be impastable but taco 'bout good, this was great." Sans said with a wink making you chuckle along with Red and Stretch, also making Blue, Papyrus and Edge groan.   
  
"I'm glad you guys liked it! Please enjoy your dinner." You said with a pleased smile, making your way to the kitchen. "MISS NANA ARE YOU NOT EATING WITH US?" You look at them surprised. "Oh you want me to eat with you?" "OF COURSE KIND HUMAN! WHY WE WOULDN'T WANT TO?" A bright smile forms on your face.    
  
"BECAUSE SHE IS JUST A SERVANT! THE HELP SHOULDN'T EAT WITH THEIR BOSSES!" Only to dim at Edge harsh words. "EDGE!" Blue and Papyrus shout, one in anger the other in shock, everyone else looks at Edge disapprovingly.   
  
"O-oh... y-yeah that's true, of course I'll go have dinner in the kitchen, if you excuse me..." Edge words reverberate in your mind, bringing bad memories with it.   
  
"MISS NANA WAIT!" "HUMAN PLEASE COME BACK!" "Sweetheart don't take it like that." "Honey don't take him seriously." "Kid he's not boss here, come on."   
  
"It's ok, don't mind me please."   
  
They call you back but you ignore them and escape to the kitchen. Sighing you sit on a chair, laying your head on the cool counter trying to recenter yourself. It’s not the same situation Edge was just being rude, it’s not the same situation, he wasn’t going to...   
  
You feel a hand on your head making you gasp startled, you turn to see Sans behind you an apologetic smile on his face. "Hey kiddo, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." "Oh don’t worry it's ok, do you guys need anything?" You said putting on a not very convincing smile.    
  
"Yeah come and eat with us. Edge is being his usual brash self, he has no authority telling who eats with us, I hired you, so the one who has the final decision is me." He said with finality, you lowered your eyes still a bit troubled. Seeing your hesitation he grabbed your hand pulling you up.   
  
"Come on, dinner's getting cold." "Sans I-" He cuts you putting a finger to your lips shushing you. "No buts, boss orders." You look into his eyes a small pleased blush appearing on your face. "Okay." A soft happy smile on your lips. Sans eyelights lock for a second on your smile, his face turning light blue as he notices his finger still pressing gently to your lips and his other hand around your smaller one. He put his hands away in his pockets, taking a step back. "So you coming?" "Yeah."   
  
Following him to the dining room you sat on an empty chair besides Blue, he beams at you relieved. "MISS NANA YOU CAME BACK! I'M SO HAPPY WE GET TO HAVE DINNER TOGETHER!" Papyrus nods agreeing with him. "DEFINITELY HUMAN! FOOD ALWAYS TASTES BETTER IN THE COMPANY OF FRIENDS!"   
  
You smile at their kind words glad to let the unpleasant moment behind. After that dinner continues smoothly, no one mentions what happened and you are grateful for that. Edge is silent, his posture rigid and he won’t make eye contact with you, still there’s small talk and everyone else has a good time.   
  
Dinner is finished, Edge takes off to his room with a silent huff, you watch him go with a concerned expression. You stand up slowly clearing the table, Blue and Papyrus move to help you taking the stacks of dishes to the kitchen, Sans and Stretch relocate to their rooms after saying their good nights, leaving you alone with Red. "Don't worry about the boss sweetheart, he is just a bit rough around the Edges you know?" Red said making you giggle, he smirks getting off his seat. "There you go, a smile suits you more." You smile at him warmly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "But really don't worry about him, he didn't mean what he said, trust me I'm his brother." "Ok, I will trust you."    
  
"That's a good girl." With that said he walks away and you go to the kitchen   
Papyrus and Blue have already started to wash the plates. "How are my helpful assistants?" "WE'RE FINE HUMAN, ALMOST DONE WITH THE DISHES IN FACT!" Papyrus grins broadly as he passes a clean wet plate to Blueberry for him to dry it. "WE GOT THIS MISS NANA! THANK YOU FOR THAT DELICIOUS DINNER!" Blue eyes turn into stars recalling the taste." Thank you Blue." You tidy the kitchen as they clean the dishes and talk about dinner, the work is finished in no time.   
  
"WELL WE BETTER GET READY FOR BED, IT'S GETTING LATE." Papyrus said looking at the clock on the wall, it read 10:30 pm. "Oh it's later than I thought."   
  
They walk upstairs with you following behind them after turning off the lights, they stop besides their respective rooms. "HAVE A GOOD NIGHT KIND HUMAN!" "SWEET DREAMS MISS NANA!" You smile at them, you reach for Papyrus first grabbing his hand making him bend a little. "Good night dear." Standing on your tiptoes you kiss him gently on the forehead. "H-HUMAN?" He blushes a bright orange, Blue looks at you betrayed. "Aww don't worry sugar you’ll get one too." You tiptoe slightly and place a kiss on his temple making him blush a deep cyan blue, his eyelights changing into hearts. "Have sweet dreams." "Y-YEAH I WILL."    
  
You smile and leave them to go to your room, not noticing the pair of eyes following you with longing from the gap of a slightly open door.   
  
You reach your room and undress slowly changing into your pajamas, consisting of a comfortable pale pink sleeping gown that reaches slightly beyond your thighs. You yawn, you are not usually sleepy this early, but it was a long day. Turning off the light you move to get on the bed a gasp suddenly leaves your lips as you look up.  "Woah..." The view from the window is amazing, the stars are so bright, you haven't seen them like this since before you left home.   
  
Laying on the bed you curl with Banana clutching her close, you drift off to sleep watching the twinkling stars.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice reviews and kudos would be appreciated.
> 
> I have a tumblr too, find me as kurosidad.
> 
> Also I made some art for the fic, this is what I imagine Nana looks like. Please check it out!
> 
> https://kurosidad.tumblr.com/post/164920916380/hey-there-im-making-a-story-of-undertale-and


	4. Breakfast time and Stretch's stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make breakfast for the guys, make Edge angry again and visit Stretch room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out! Edge makes me laugh so much he is fun to write, hope you have fun reading it.
> 
> *I edited the last part, it seemed a little rushed.

  
You opened your eyes slowly, sat up with a start and then remembered the day before, that's right you got a new job in the skeleton household. That made you smile, your new charges were so interesting and nice, even Edge with his mean posturing is endearing in his own way.   
  
You yawn and finally get up, it's still dark outside, the clock reads 5:30 you sigh, taking care of babies and toddlers had make you an early riser by necessity, before you became a nanny you used to wake up until 1:00 in the afternoon, but look at you now, such a responsible early dragon.   
  
Making up the bed in quick practiced motions you set Banana on her honored position above the pillows like a small shogun overlooking her comfortable lands.   
  
Grabbing your clothes for the day, as well as your hygiene products that will stay in the bathroom for your continued use, you make your way down stairs. It's quiet and you don't see anyone, the bathroom is free, locking the door you make your necessities and take a shower, the delicious smell of vanilla and honey from your shampoo make you sigh in contentment. You get ready in no time, brushing your hair and teeth, you smile at your reflection on the mirror above the sink, you are ready for the day.   
  
After a quick trip to your room leaving your pajamas you make your way to the kitchen to start breakfast, as you enter you notice the lights on and a slouched form leaning on the breakfast bar. You are surprised to find Sans there drinking a cup of cold coffee, some important looking sheets of paper on hand, shoulders down and dark bags under his tired eyes.    
  
"Good morning Sans." You greet quietly but still startle him, almost making him drop his coffee. "Wha?! Kid? Oh morning already?" He asks with a yawn rubbing his tired face. "Were you up all night?" You ask concerned, he shrugs. "Couldn't sleep, nothing new. Had some papers to check so it’s fine, don't worry about it." He says so still you can't help but worry, nonetheless you decide to let him be for the time being. "If you say so, would you like some breakfast or maybe some warm coffee?"   
  
"Thanks kiddo but I guess I'll go get some shut eye, I’ll start work in three hours and don't want to be dead on my feet for my whole shift." "Sleep well." he nods tiredly then shuffles slowly out of the kitchen. Poor skeleton, if he has problems sleeping maybe you could help him, ummm some dragon tea would help.    
  
You ponder what teas you could brew to help Sans as you cook breakfast which consist of a huge pile of hotcakes filled with strips of bacon and a small army of egg muffins with veggies and cheese. You turn on the coffee maker, taking the first cup for yourself with a lot of sugar and cream to accompany your breakfast.   
  
After finishing, you make a hearty sandwich, some crispy french fries cooked with dragon fire, two butter cookies from a cookie jar and pack everything into a blue tupper, grabbing a small ketchup bottle from the pantry to complete the ensemble you bag up everything into a brown paper bag, writing on it 'SANS' in lovely cursive letters with black marker and a chibi Nana flexing her arm showing her muscles in a corner of the bag with a text bubble saying 'You can do it!' And finish with sticking a mint leaf on it. You giggle, the children used to love when you left little messages on their lunch, Sans isn't a child but you think at least he’ll get a laugh out of it.    
  
It's 7:30 am when you hear the front door opening, oh did someone go out? Steps sound making their way to the kitchen and you see another form of life this morning in the shape of an excitable tall skeleton wearing sport clothing. "Good morning Papyrus, did you go for a run?" The tall skeleton seems a little surprised to see you up. "GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I DID INDEED, I GO FOR A RUN MOST MORNINGS TO START THE DAY, THEN COME BACK TO START BREAKFAST IF BLUE OR EDGE HAVEN'T TAKEN POSSESSION OF THE KITCHEN.”   
  
He looks at the food and inhales deeply savoring the delicious smell. "THIS SMELLS WONDERFUL!" "Thank you dear." "I'LL TAKE A SHOWER AND BE RIGHT BACK!" You grab his attention before he can go far. "Oh Papyrus? I was wondering, the others will come down to eat? Or should I bring their breakfast to their rooms?"   
  
He turns to you aghast "NO! DON'T DO THAT HUMAN FRIEND! THEY ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HAVING THEIR BREAKFAST HERE LIKE ADULT MONSTERS! I KNOW OF THREE CERTAIN LAZYBONES THAT SHOULD YOU BRING THEIR FOOD TO THEIR BED THEY WILL EXPECT YOU TO DO IT ALL THE TIME! THE KITCHEN IS JUST DOWNSTAIRS! AND IT LEAVES CRUMBLES! STICKY CRUMBLES IN THE BED!"   
  
His eye have boggled in a cartoonish way showing his rage as he rants, a shudder of disgust rattling his bones. You make placating motions with your hands trying to get him out of dirty thoughts. "It’s okay dear I won't be doing that." He takes a deep breath returning to normal before continuing at a slower pace. "BESIDES, FOOD IN THE BED IS ONLY ALLOWED WHEN ONE IS SICK OR A BABYBONES." "I see, that’s good to know." "ANYTIME HUMAN." He grins at you and leaves whistling a happy tune.   
  
You wash the dirty pans while you wait for the others to come down, next one to come down is Blue, followed by a scowling Edge and sleepy Stretch.    
"GOOD MORNING MISS NANA! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT?" Blue said bouncing and giving you a hug. "Good morning sugar, I had a pleasant night, thank you." You said returning his hug, then turn to the taller skeletons. "Good morning Captain." Edge just grunts but otherwise ignores you as he inspects the steaming food. "Good morning Stretch, coffee?"   
  
"That would be great honey." He smiles drowsily, you smile back and nod. "Coming up, anyone else wants coffee?" "THANK YOU MISS NANA BUT I DON'T DRINK COFFEE." Yeah you guess Blue wouldn't need the caffeinated energy boost at all. Edge looks at you with narrowed eye sockets. "WHAT IS THIS?" He points to the food with contempt. "Breakfast? Hotcakes filled with bacon and egg muffins with vegetables." You explain confusedly as you pour a hot cup of coffee for Stretch and pass him the sugar and cream, he winks at you and mumbles a low thanks.    
  
"SERVANT ARE YOU USING SECRET HUMAN COOKING TECHNIQUES AGAIN?! THESE ARE NOT THE BLACK HOTCAKES WE USUALLY HAVE! AND WHAT IS WITH THESE EGG MUFFINS?! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THE WHITE SHELL SHARDS THAT MAKE THEM CRUNCHY!" Stretch starts to cough suddenly making you pat his back by reflex, oh maybe the coffee was too hot?   
  
"It's the only way I know how to cook Captain." Well that's not really true, you know how to cook the dragon way too, but you’re not going to tell him.    
"THIS IS DELICIOUS MISS NANA!" Blueberry is already stuffing himself with a big smile, Stretch is too busy chewing on a baconcake drowned in honey to comment but gives you a thumbs up. You smile at them turning to Edge with a tilting your head in confusion.   
  
"You seemed to like dinner just fine Captain." You said innocently making Stretch and Blue cough, oh what's with them this morning? They shouldn't eat so fast. Edge got red in the face, sputtering in anger. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" "Eh? No, of course not." "DINNER WASN'T ANYTHING SPECIAL! I COULD BARELY STOMACH IT!" That can't be right. "Oh? But I could swear I saw you eat three servings." Suddenly violent coughs rack Blue and Stretch frames making them pound their chests and tears run from the corner of their eye sockets. "Woah are you two alright?" You hurry to serve them some milk to help them swallow the food, patting their backs.   
  
"We are ok honey." Stretch answers in a rough voice after some more coughing. "Please slow down you two." You said with a sigh turning to Edge again, he is scowling fiercely at the coughing skeletons. "Won't you try it at least?" You said serving a portion offering it to him with a encouraging smile. He looks at you then at your offering, mumbling an annoyed 'fine' under his breath he snatches the plate from your hands.   
  
You are refilling the coffee pot when the last three skeletons enter the kitchen, Papyrus quickly serves himself, followed by a tired Red. "Good morning Red." "Morning sweetheart..." He replies with a big yawn clearly not a morning monster, Sans comes behind him dragging his feet, he stills looks very sleepy, he ignores the food reaching for an empty cup, you pour the fresh coffee without prompting.    
  
"Did you rest a little?" You ask Sans concerned, he shrugs blowing a little on the hot coffee. "A bit, gotta go now, just came to grab some joe." He says drinking the whole cup of dark coffee in a single gulp.   
  
He puts the it down with a tired sigh. "Well see ya later." You grab his sleeve before he can disappear. "Wait!" He freezes, everyone looks alarmed at your outburst. "Sorry, umm before you go." You let him go hurrying to grab the lunch bag you had prepared. "Here." You smile kindly at him, everyone is deadly silent, someone drops a fork and it clatters to the floor, Sans takes the bag slowly a light blue blush and an embarrassed smile appear on his face.   
  
"Awww kid you didn't have too." He chuckles noticing the chibi Nana on the corner and the mint leaf. "What's the leaf for?" "Oh you know just some... encourage mint." he snorts bending in sudden laughter, Red and Stretch laugh behind you too, the rest just groans in annoyance. "Stars, good one kid. What a nice surprise." He says lifting his lunch bag. "Just a little something to help you get through the day." He blushes again looking at you gratefully. "You are too sweet kid, heh welp batter go now see ya." he said gesturing to the hotcakes and then disappeared.   
  
You giggle turning to the remaining skeletons who watch the place Sans disappeared.  "WHY THAT LAZYBONES GETS A LUNCH BAG?! Explodes Edge throwing his half eaten muffin angrily on his plate his face turning red. "Because he had a rough night and I wanted to cheer him up." "LIES! YOU ARE TRYING TO EARN POINTS WITH YOUR 'BOSS' AREN'T YOU?! YOU CUNNING VIXEN!" He points at you accusingly leaving you flummoxed. "Eh?"    
  
"LEAVE MISS NANA ALONE EDGE! SHE WAS ONLY BEING KIND." Blueberry comes to your rescue telling Edge off. "THEN YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU BELIEVE SHE DID THAT JUST OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF HER SOUL!" Blue gasps "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Oh no this looks like it will escalate into a fight if you don't stop them.   
  
"Edge Sweetie if you want your own lunch bag I'll gladly make one for you, no need to get jealous." You said as you draw on a paper bag, Edge freezes in place a strangled squeak escaping from his mouth, his face turning a darker shade of red. Red, Stretch and Blue start to cough rather violently again, Blue wasn't even eating, how strange, maybe there’s a virus on the loose, Papyrus helps patting their backs.    
  
Edge finally gets his voice back bellowing in outrage. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING JEALOUS?! I'M NOT JEALOUS! ESPECIALLY NOT OVER A MEASLY LUNCHBAG! ANYTHING I MAKE WILL BE SUPERIOR TO YOUR UNSOPHISTICATED COOKING!" "Are you sure?" You said showing him the empty paper bag you had been drawing on, it had Edge's name written on beautiful cursive and a chibi Nana on the corner blowing a kiss 'No. 1 Captain' on a text bubble.    
  
He blushed a bright red hue, his fingers twitched in your direction, Red and Stretch fall from their seats coughing again, ok this is starting to get worrying, Edge then throws his hands up turning away angrily. "E-ENOUGH! I WON'T STAY HERE TO BE MOCKED!" He stomps to the front door slamming it loudly as he leaves. "Oh well, I'll save this for later, uh are you guys ok?"    
  
Red and Stretch get off the floor tears on their eye sockets but big grins on their faces. "Heh heh you're a riot sweetheart." "You really know how to liven up the place honey."   
  
"I AGREE THE HUMAN DOES LIVEN UP THE HOUSE! THANK YOU FOR THIS DELICIOUS BREAKFAST I ESPECIALLY ENJOYED THE MUFFINS!"   
  
"THE BACONCAKES WERE AWESOME TOO MISS NANA!" "I'm glad you liked it." Papyrus stands up cleaning his plate in the sink in a flash. "I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS APPRENTICING IN A PRESTIGIOUS RESTAURANT, I ONLY CLEAN DISHES BUT IN NO TIME YOU'LL SEE ME PROMOTED TO HEAD CHEF!" His eye lights sparkle as he proclaims this, you smile encouragingly at him.    
  
"I'm sure you will, how about we practice cooking here so that promotion comes sooner." He grabs you suddenly in a hug lifting you from the floor. "REALLY?! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN FRIEND! WITH YOU TEACHING ME YOUR SECRET HUMAN COOKING TECHNIQUES I'LL BECOME THE ULTIMATE CHEF!" You return his hug and he sets you gently on the floor. "I'LL SEE YOU LATER HUMAN!" "Have a nice day dear."   
  
It seems the remaining three skeletons have finished their breakfast, Blue looks slightly disgruntled, you surprise him with a hug from behind. "Would you like to learn cooking techniques with us sugar?" He blushes a bright cyan. "W-WOULD THAT BE OKAY?" You hug him harder his face turns an almost neon shade. "Of course it would be okay sugar, I love to spend time with you." You let him go and he smiles brightly at you. "MWEH HEH HEH THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD BE HAPPY TO JOIN THEN!" Suddenly electronic music sounds from Blue pocket, he checks his phone. "OH IT SEEMS I HAVE TO GO NOW, THEY NEED ME AT WORK." He turns to you apologetically looking at his dirty plate, you wave him off. "I'll get that, have a good day sugar." "THANK YOU MISS NANA! YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY TOO! SEE YOU LATER PAPY!" He waves at Stretch too hurrying out. "Later bro."   
  
Blue speeds out leaving you only with Stretch and Red. You start to clean the table. "Are you guys working today too?" "Got the day off honey." Stretch said giving you a wink, Red groans. "Gotta work the night shift today." You smile at them. "Well I guess it’ll be just us three today." Their smiles get bigger you turn to wash the dishes missing the competitive glare they shoot each other.    
  
"What are your plans for today honey?" You finish with the plates, and start to clean the table. "I'm not sure yet, do you need help with something Stretch?" He ponders some seconds rubbing his jaw. "Well I could use some help with a mess in my room." He says with a shrug. "Sure, is now a good time?" Red sputters behind us, Stretch blushes a light orange his smirk turning mischievous. "For you honey it’s always a good time."   
  
"Hey! My room is filthy compared to the ashtray's! Mine has priority." Red says with a superior grin, you make a face unimpressed. "That's not something to be proud of Red. Stretch asked first, when I finish his room I'll get yours." You turn grabbing some cleaning supplies missing Stretch smirking smugly and Red him giving him the middle finger.   
  
"Shall we?" You ask Stretch as you make your way to the stairs, he nods following you, Red growls behind him. Stopping before his door he opens it for you letting you pass then shuts it behind him with a slam, swearing can be heard on the other side.   
  
What you first notice is the strong smell of cigarettes mixed with honey, you give him a glare huffing from your nose. "Your room reeks of cigarettes..." He sweat drops moving to sit on a chair near the desk. "I swear I haven't smoked anything here since you crushed my cigarette." Your eyes narrow but you nod at him, taking a look around the room.   
  
The walls are painted dark orange, the window doesn’t have curtains, there’s a simple desk and a chair both made of wood in a corner, a slightly ajar closet, an old bicycle that resembles a coat rack with all the clothes it has over it. The only decoration seems to be a framed photo on the desk depicting Stretch and Blue smiling. His bed is unmade the bottom sheet stained and full of crumbs from what probably used to be some sugary bread, the blanket is bunched in a sticky ball. The desk near the window is littered with food wrappers and spills, the trash can beside it overflowing onto the dusty floor.    
  
You spy a sock peeking from the closet, a very familiar sock, one you just washed yesterday. You move to open the closet door, Stretch gets up trying to stop you. "Oh honey I wouldn't do th-" His sentence is cut as an avalanche of clean and dirty clothes falls from the closet, only your quick reflexes saving you from being buried.   
You turn to him slowly a too sweet smile on your lips, he audibly gulps. "Stretch... pumpkin... tell me why would you mix the nice clean clothes I washed with so much care with these... reeking dirty ones? You must have a good reason... R I G H T?" Your voice turns demonic at the last word, your eyes shining maliciously, an invisible breeze moving your hair ominously and your sweet sweet smile still in place. Stretch eyelights widen, he starts to sweat heavily and backs up slowly from you.   
  
"E-Eh w-well, I must have thought those were clean clothes too! You see, I was in a rush, a pretty girl in our house? I was curious about you so I didn't notice my mistake." You stare at him for ten whole seconds without saying anything making him sweat more and more, finally you huff relaxing your rigid posture. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, don't let it happen again."   
  
He nods at you his shoulders sagging in relief, walking slowly to his bed letting himself fall on it heavily. "Got it honey..." "Oh no sir, you are helping me clean this mess, I was going to do it myself but the mixed clothes ‘mistake’ changed my mind, get up." You said handing him a big trash bag, he looks at you like he wants to argue but you get in his face with the same sweet smile. "Is there a problem pumpkin?" "N-not at all honey." "That's what I thought."   
With Stretch help the cleaning goes much faster, the trash is cleared, the desk wiped, the bed dusted of crumbs, the clean clothes folded, the dirty clothes piled in a corner to be washed, the floor swept and mopped leaving the room smelling a refreshing citrus mix. You smile quite pleased with the results, Stretch is laying on his sheet less bed resting for a minute.    
  
"The room looks and smells so much better don't you agree?" Stretch just lifts a hand tiredly with a thumbs up, you giggle looking at him patting his arm. "Come on, all we have left to do is take the dirty clothes to the laundry room."   
  
Suddenly you are yanked forward the movement making you fall on top of Stretch with a squeal of surprise. "Let's rest just five minutes honey." Your faces are too close, your lips almost brushing his teeth. He inhales deeply his eye sockets closing. "Your hair smells amazing." He says running his fingers along your hair, you close your eyes briefly enjoying the pleasant sensation, it’s tempting to just lay on him and take a break, his soft ministrations are making you drowsy... You shake your head pushing your hands against his chest and getting up from the bed, your heart thumping a little faster than usual and a light blush dusting your cheeks.    
  
"I still have to help Red with his room." You said as you grab the dirty clothes trying to act like you didn’t enjoy his touch as much as you did, you reach the door but turn to him before leaving, he’s already falling asleep. "You did a good job hun." You whisper and leave shutting the door. Stretch smiles softly mumbling sleepily. "Anytime honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October is just around the bend! Anyone else is excited? I'm doing some fanart for my friend Tyrant_Tortoise with a Halloween theme, check my tumblr kurosidad later if you are curious. 
> 
> Nice reviews are nice, love you guys.


	5. Red's mess and the Sacrifice donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and you make his room sparkle, persuade Edge to help you serving dinner, give some magnificent rewards and have an unexpected visitor as you prepare to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is finally up! I was very busy finishing a Halloween drawing, then had a life crisis making me an emotional mess.  
> But finally my skeleton muse came back comforted me then gave me a metaphorical slap and now I'm back to normal.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews they helped me get this chapter out.
> 
> Enjoy!

**  
**After a quick stop in the laundry room to drop Stretch's dirty sheets, you proceeded to knock on Red's door.  
  
After some seconds he opens the door leaning on it's frame, his expression flirty yet slightly annoyed. "Hey there sweetheart, come in. Had fun with the ashtray?” “Oh yeah lots, cleaning is such a fun business.” You say with a sarcastic tone as you enter his room setting your cleaning supplies on the floor, you scrunch your nose in distaste, Sweet Magic! What is that smell?!  
  
He looks at the corridor suspiciously then shuts the door behind you. "So where's the ashtray?” “Almost passed out on his bed from the exertion.” You say off handedly. Did someone die here? His eyelights widen and he gulps, a heavy blush forms on his skull. "S-seems you had quite a vigorous ‘cleaning’ session sweetheart.” “And I can still go on with no rest until tomorrow!” You announce proudly with a big smile, dragon stamina is such a wondrous thing.  
You turn to examine his room trying to find the source of the offending odor, he looks at you in astonishment his gaze losing focus, a perverted grin forming on his face and a bit of drool slipping from his slightly parted mouth. "N-No rest? I’d love to see that sweetheart.” He mumbles in a low voice.  
  
Red wasn't lying when he said his room was filthy compared to Stretch's...  
This was a pigsty... No that's not true, pigs live in better conditions than these.  
  
It's had a foul smelling odor like Stretch's room but Red's stench isn't from cigarettes, this fetid smell was different, a mix of unpleasant aromas concentrated into a borderline noxious one.  
  
Crunching with every movement as you step on old chips and mysterious trash you make your way to the window, opening it to clear a little the hazardous air of the room. It horrifies and amazes you at the same time how he can live in this conditions. The room is dark even with it's heavy curtains open, the walls are dark red decorated with posters of scantily clad human women and female monsters in suggestive positions, the floor is completely covered in a miscellany of things, old mustard bottles, used napkins, greasy hamburger wrappers from Grillby's, dirty plastic plates, shoes and some dangerously rancid socks that were… in a trash tornado?! How is that thing in here?!  
  
Stretch's bed had only crumbs on them but Red had half eaten food on it, his sheets were balled into a gross mess of grease and suspicious stains, his under sheets were so dirty you couldn't tell what color they used to be… that shadow under the bed better not be a cockroach. There’s a stereo with big speakers near the closet, a pile of CDs precariously balanced on it. That closet better be in decent conditions or things will get ugly. There’s another door too most probably a bathroom.  
A bag of ‘chisps’ had fallen from the desk by the wall emptying its contents on the floor, an overturned trash can in a corner of the room had bits of rotten food in it, bread full of mildew, half eaten fries black and soggy, a bottle of what probably used to be the remains of a milkshake but now resembles cottage cheese and... were those fungus growing there too?! A slightly green miasma comes from that mess, making you shudder in revulsion.   
  
You turn to face the messy skeleton, your eyes closed and angelical smile on. "Red pudding you... surprise me.” Your sweet voice snaps him from his fantasies.  
  
"Heh how so sweetheart?” “I have a very strong stomach but this room is so repulsive I'm getting sick just being here.” You step closer, making him back up, some unconscious part of him detecting the danger.   
“Come on, It's not so bad.” He replies with an amused huff.   
“It's disgusting.” Step, back up.  
“Some trash never killed anyone.” Step, back up.   
“It smells like it already did.” Step, back up.   
“You're exaggerating doll.” Step, back up.  
“You're understating.” Step, back up.   
His back touches the door, he looks at you mockingly. “What? Am I insulting your delicate woman sensibilities sweetheart?” Your hands slam against the door on either side of his skull, your eyes snap open flashing dangerously, a guttural growl reverberates from your throat as your smile grows showing too many teeths. He's not smiling anymore, his eyelights having shrinked into small dots watching you nervously, drops of red sweat drip from his skull as he tries to put space between you, cornered... like a filthy rat.  
  
"Oh pudding you are going to R E G R E T  I T”. Your voice takes on its demonic tone, your fangs glisten, he flinches as your hands move. "S- Sweetheart don't do it.” “You brought this on yourself.” His left eye flashes a bright red and his right disappears completely as he braces himself.   
  
You step back from him, walking to your pile of cleaning supplies grabbing a pair of rubber gloves throwing them to him. He catches them dumbfounded. "Ehhh what's this for?” You grab a pair for yourself. "For cleaning, what else?” “Weren't you going to make me regret it?” He ask nervously as you put on the gloves. "I AM going to make you regret it, we will not stop until this room is sparkling!” You proclaim in a tone leaving no room for argument, he blinks slowly. “That's it?”  
  
You look at him confused grabbing a broom from the pile. “Yeah? What did you think I was going to do?” He lets out a shuddering breath and a weird little laugh at its end. "Heh forget it sweetheart.” He puts the gloves on. “Sparkling clean right?” You nod, a determined glint in your eyes.  
  
Both of you get to work, Red somehow dismantles the tornado then starts throwing trash in a big garbage bag while you sweep the floor. He has to take multiple trips to the trash can outside the house to dispose of the industrial quantities of waste in the room. In one of those trips you happen to be sweeping under the bed, you're relieved to find the suspicious shadow you saw before was just a big dust bunny and not a cockroach, you kneel to clean more thoroughly and accidentally find Red's collection.  
  
A ridiculous amount of porn magazines, different colored collars and leashes, fuzzy handcuffs and other items used in more…  spicy lovemaking. A deep chuckle sounds from behind you.  
  
"Going through my things sweetheart? How naughty of you.”  
  
These ninja skeletons. "I was cleaning under the bed, you have these things just laying around.” He hums skeptically “Is that so?” His hand ghosts over your throat. "You would look lovely in one of these”. He gestures to the collars as he whispers in a low voice into your ear. A shiver travels from the back of your neck, damn his deep voice. Well two can play this game.  
  
“I'm sure I would look… ravishing” You look at him sideways your voice turning sultry at the last word. His hand freezes, you hear him gulp heavily.   
  
"If I gave you one would you wear it?” He gives a single languid stroke to the side of your neck, you lean back into him your head resting on his shoulder as you give him a flirtatious smirk, he is blushing heavily and his breath is slightly labored. “Dream on handsome.” You get up continuing your sweeping, leaving him kneeling on the ground stunned at your cheeky response, he recovers after some seconds chuckling and standing up as well.  
  
"That wasn't a no.” He says in a sing song voice, you sigh in amused exasperation. “It wasn't a yes either.” “There's still hope.” You shake your head but there's a grin on your face.  
  
After that the mood lightens and the cleaning gets done much faster Red throwing flirty puns your way making you laugh. You finally check the closet, it was surprisingly neat and organized, you question him about it.  
It seems like Edge couldn't stand Red's leaving his clothing unfolded after he cleaned them but tolerated his brothers bad habits anyway... Until Red made the mistake of mixing freshly cleaned clothes with dirty ones… it wasn't pretty, after that incident Red learned to keep his closet in order. You nod along completely relating, poor Edge such a traumatic experience. Peeking into the bathroom to discover it is immaculate, everything is sparkling and tidy, there’s another door which Red tells you leads to his brother’s room, ohhh that explains it.  
  
After a while the room is deemed habitable. It's funny how Red gets his hopes up but you are relentless you said sparkling and you mean it, he will get no rest until the room is shining!   
  
Some hours later the room is indeed sparkling, the floor is so clean you can see your reflection, the air is no longer hazardous and has a nice citrus smell, everything is in order and the bed is stripped from its sheets ready to be washed along Stretch's.   
Red is lying half dead on the floor gasping for breath, you look at him with a vindictive smirk, you weren't kidding when you said he would regret it.  
  
"Regret it yet pudding?” he looks up at you with a miffed expression. "Yeah yeah rub it in sweetheart.” You giggle helping him stand up “Told you soooo.” You say in a sing song voice making him snort. "Yeah you did, can you help me to the bed? My everything is tired.” You help him get on, he makes you a come hither gestures once he is on the bed making you laugh. "There's place for two, how about it sweetheart? Wanna share my bed?”  
  
You make a considering face, then lean over him putting a knee on the bed and a hand on his chest, he backs up surprised his face blushing a bright red a strange mix between a moan and squeak leaving his mouth.   
  
“If you maintain the room in this condition maybe we'll talk.” You pat his cheek getting off the bed with a laugh. "This clean?!...you make a hard bargain sweetheart.” He huffs from his bed. You grab the dirty laundry and make your way to the door. "It's my only offer handsome, think about it, you, me and the clean room.”  
  
You give him a wink and get out closing the door behind you, muffled cursing on the other side gets a laugh out of you. Washing the dirty sheets of both takes a while as you are NOT putting those disgusting things in your mouth, so you have to collect spit in a small container to eliminate the stains, a good hand scrubbing then put them on the washer.  
  
Oh It's already starting to get dark outside, you left Stretch and Red without eating lunch in your quest against the mess. Poor things they must be hungry, you should start preparing dinner now, umm maybe something to reward their efforts too, donuts sounds like a good idea. As you have no skeletons hovering in the kitchen watching your every movement you get to cook the faster dragon way, voila perfectly cooked chicken with rice and buttered broccoli.   
  
Now for the donuts, you pound the dough into submission then let it rest as you finish with the laundry. A quick burst of flame on oil later has the donuts fried a lovely golden color, you finish them with a layer of sweet glaze. In the end you make seven of them, five mini donuts so the others won't get jealous for not getting their own pastry, one for yourself and two big ones filled with auntie secret sacrifice jam, the power is in the jam.   
  
The first one to come home is Sans, you are setting the table when he comes in dragging his feet. "Welcome home, how was your day?” You smile at him as he shrugs falling on his chair. "Ok I guess, I'm bone tired.” He let his head fall on the table with a dull thud but gives you a smile. “Could have gone directly to bed but the smell lured me here instead.” You giggle at that. “I'm glad my cooking powers work on you.” His smile softens, a small blush forming across his skull. "That it does kid, by the way... thank you for the lunch bag, it really helped me get through the day.” The warmth in his voice makes you blush too, it's nice to know he appreciated it. “It was nothing.”  
  
The sound of a door slamming followed by a happy shout reverberate through the house. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK FROM A DAY OF HARD WORK!” Looks like one of your aspiring chefs is back. "Welcome back dear.” You say as \\\he makes his way to the dining room. “Hey Paps.” Sans greets him too, dozing a little in his chair. “HELLO BROTHER, GREETINGS KIND HUMAN! SANS IT’S IMPOLITE TO FALL ASLEEP ON THE TABLE!” “Let him be dear, dinner is not yet served. Why don't you tell me about your day? Did you have a chance to cook?”  
  
After that Papyrus gets into a detailed description of his day, he washed some dishes, talked with his fellow co workers, washed more dishes, organized the pantry, washed another pile of dishes, took out the trash, later he washed dishes with some breaks in between to clean the tables and finally before leaving washed a last batch of dishes. You can understand why they won't let him cook but you still pat his back in a  comforting way. Just then another skeleton gets home by a slam of the front door.  
  
Edge angry visage makes his appearance scowling your way. “IS DINNER NOT READY YET? HAVE YOU BEEN LAZING AROUND ALL DAY WHILE I'M NOT HERE TO SUPERVISE YOU SERVANT?!” That finger pointing to your face is getting more common. "Welcome back Captain, I had a very productive day. How was yours?” You say with a smile, his eye lights get brighter.  
  
"THERE'S ALWAYS THINGS TO BE DONE! NOT ENOUGH EQUIPMENT AND THE ONES WE HAVE ALWAYS NEED REPAIRING! HAD NEW PEOPLE TODAY, BUNCH OF WEAK FOOLS! I WAS NOT BEING ‘TOO HARD’ ON THEM! THEY WERE NOT PUTTING ENOUGH EFFORT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING YOU BETTER DO IT RIGHT OR NOT AT ALL!” He slams a fist angrily on the table as he takes his seat, looks like he really needed to rant about it.   
  
"Understandable, um forgive my asking Captain, but what is your job exactly?” “ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! I'M A FITNESS TRAINER!” Ohhh that makes so much sense. He gets to boss and yell at people and get paid for it. What a perfect arrangement. You beam at him. "You must be an excellent trainer with your kind of talents Captain.” He smirks smugly. “OF COURSE I'M AN EXCELLENT TRAINER ONLY THE BEST MONSTER CAN- WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ‘KIND’ OF TALENTS?!” He yells at you outraged but before you can answer his question the last skeleton gets home, of course with a slam of the front door.   
  
"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS BACK FROM AN EXCITING DAY AT WORK!” he finds you really fast giving you what's becoming his customary hug. "Welcome back sugar, did you have fun at work?” You give him a hug back, his eyelights morph into stars. "I SURE DID! I GOT TO TRY THE NEW MODELS THAT CAME TODAY!” Before he can start to get into detail, Edge interrupts quite rudely his face red in anger.  
  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT IT! ARE WE EATING DINNER OR NOT?!” “HEY!” Blueberry cries out indignant. Oh my, at it again? Can't stand not being the center of attention, that edgy man. You turn Blue face to you with a gentle gesture before an argument can start. He turns a soft cyan.  
  
"Sugar I would be really grateful if you could help me get Red and Stretch down for dinner.” “OF COURSE MISS NANA, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME!” And off he goes, you turn to Edge with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Ok Mr. Hungry, as you clearly can't wait to eat you can help with the serving.” “WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO-!” A blank look followed by a terrifying gentle smile stops him cold. "Oh? It can't be, suddenly I can't remember if I made enough food for all of us, maybe ‘someone’ will have to go hungry, how unfortunate…” Edge starts to sweat everyone looks on raptly, Papyrus tries to intervene “IT'S NO PROBLEM I COULD-” Sans grabs him shaking his head.  
  
"ARE YOU THREATENING ME SERVANT?” He asks in a low growl, his eyes locked with yours, you advance on him, he tenses. "Of course not dumpling, my memory is just unexpectedly fuzzy right now, maybe it would help if you just assisted me.” You stop a step from him, never breaking eye contact. "YOU LITTLE-!”   
  
You put a finger to his mouth freezing him mid sentence, your eyes soften, a pleading look on them. "Edge please...” You whisper softly. He blushes a dark shade of red, looking away he mumbles under his breath. "Stop looking at me like that…”  
  
He marches resolutely to the kitchen, calling back to you angrily over his shoulder. "WELL? ARE WE SERVING DINNER OR NOT?!” You smile giving him a nod, he huffs angrily going into the kitchen. "Those pretty eyes of yours are a killing weapon honey.” Oh when did they get here? Blue, Red and Stretch stand by the door. Probably came in the middle of everything but stayed silent to watch the drama unfold, everyone looks a little stunned.   
  
You smile at him. “Why thank you hun, everyone please take a seat.” You help Edge serve the food, again he is subdued and sulky all dinner, everyone praises your cooking skills, gets seconds or even thirds, conversation is light and easy. When everyone is done you hurry to the kitchen to retrieve the sugary treats.   
  
"Before you retire, I made something else.” You distributed the mini donuts first, cute small round ones. "WOW THANK YOU MISS NANA!" “OH IS THIS A BABY DONUT?” “Thanks kiddo, you ‘donut’ stop with the sweet details.” “I GUESS I CAN ACCEPT THIS SMALL OFFERING.” They start to eat the mini donuts a happy hum resonating.  
You turn with a smile to the last skeletons. “And these, are for having done such a good job cleaning your rooms.” Theirs were heart shaped and bigger than the others. Both take the offerings with a small blush and pleased smirks. "Good to know our work paid off, I really love sweet things honey.” “Quite a nice reward, you really are a ‘sweet heart’.” “Wait until you taste them.” You say with a devious grin piquing their interest.   
  
Taking a bite, their eyelights get big and unfocused, a very heavy blush on their skulls, drops of sweat form, they grasp the table as a lewd low moan escapes their mouths. You grin pleased, the other skeletons look on in confusion, amazement and shock.   
Red's the first to recover “W-what was that? What's in this donut?” He asks panting, his eyelights have morphed into hearts.   
  
"That's my auntie secret sacrifice jam, she only made them when I achieved something important, getting her recipe is one of my greatest achievements.” You say proudly. That was not an easy feat, no wonder it's called secret sacrifice jam, but it was worth all you had to do to finally get the recipe. Stretch is muttering something that sounds suspiciously like ‘I want to marry this donut’.  
  
Unexpectedly Blue is the first to protest against the apparent favoritism, you were sure it was going to be Edge. "WHY DO THEY GET THE SPECIAL ONES?! NOT FAIR MISS NANA!” You start to collect the dishes giving him a patient smile. "Those are special donuts Blue, I only make them as rewards. Have you seen your brother’s or Red's room before?” Both of you shiver in disgust just remembering. “You should see them now, they DESERVE a donut.”  
"HUMAN FRIEND, SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS THAT ANYONE OF US CAN EARN A SPECIAL DONUT IF WE WORK FOR IT?” Papyrus asks with an excited grin. "That's right dear.” "THEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WORK HARD TO EARN HIS OWN SPECIAL DONUT!” “ME TOO!”.  
  
Edge and Sans just look on contemplating the offer and the effects of the especial donuts. After that Papyrus and Blue help you with the dishes while the others retire to bed, Sans especially looks like he'll barely make it to his bed without falling asleep first.   
  
There's only one last thing to do before you can retire, grabbing the clean bed clothes from the laundry you proceed upstairs. You knock first on Stretch's door. "Hey honey, ummm clean sheets eh? Been awhile since I slept on ones so fresh.” He smells them letting out a content sigh, he blinks looking at you with intensity. "Thank you for the donut, never knew food could give such a… pleasurable feeling.” Did he have to say it in that low tone of voice? You back away from him smiling with a rosy blush. "They have that effect.” “I’ll have to make an effort more often then.” He says with a wink. "Good night honey.” “Good night hun.” He closes the door you move on to Red’s room.  
  
“Hey sweetheart, wow are those my sheets? I don't think they looked this clean even when I first got them.” He grabs them but just gets them in the room closing it after him. "I’ll set them later, shift starts in a few minutes.” “When do you come back?” He gives you a flirty smirk. "Can't stand to be without me sweetheart?” You roll your eyes but give him a smile. “You wish.” “Heh, be back at seven.” “Ok, see you later handsome.” He winks at you and disappears.  
  
Blue and Papyrus finally come upstairs and you give them their goodnight kisses, with that done you go to your room changing into your pajamas, you're ready to call it a night. A knock stops you from getting into bed, curious you open the door surprised to find Edge standing outside.   
  
"Captain?” He looks at you turning red noticing your clothes. "HAVE YOU NO DECENCY WOMAN?! PUT SOMETHING ON BEFORE OPENING THE DOOR!” He looks away, you look down at your pajamas, is this considered indecent? You thought them quite cute, all pink with little bows, they were a gift from your sister.  
  
"Did you need something?” He turns to you his eyelights focusing resolutely on your face and not lower. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU.” You nod waiting for him to continue, he stays silent for a minute, then two, the silence is starting to get uncomfortable. "Ummm.” “DON'T PRESSURE ME WOMAN!” Ok you won't, after another minute he takes a deep breath, his voice coming much softer than usual.   
  
"I want to apologize for what I told you yesterday at dinner, I just wanted to make you uncomfortable not sad… I don't really… I don't like it when you look like that… ”   
  
Your eyes widen an apology from Edge? This must have been very hard for him to do. You smile at him warmly. "I know, don't worry sweetie.” You tiptoe grabbing the top of his shoulder which makes him bend a little in confusion. "But I really appreciate the apology.” You give him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a very very dark red. "Good night Edge.” You step back closing the door with a soft click. After some minutes you heard Edge steps as he walks away.   
  
You turn off the light laying down on the bed with a happy sigh and a warm feeling on your chest.  
  



	6. Prancing in the park and Mundane Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a day having fun in the park and tell the skeletons a dream for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, next chapter is up, hope you enjoy it!

  
It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this kids like Blue and Papyrus take you out to spend time at the park.    
  
"WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN MISS NANA!” “WE’LL HAVE THE MOST WONDERFUL OF DAYS HUMAN FRIEND!”   
  
After breakfast they had ambushed you, wanting to go to the park to show you their hard work. It took them no more convincing as you had no pressing chores to do, a day outside sounded lovely. Packing some sandwiches and snacks for lunch you followed the cheerful skeletons out, but maybe you should have packed more food…   
  
“It's skull outside.” “You better beleaf it.” Sans and Stretch decided to tag along at the last moment, Red wanted to come along but was too sleepy from his night shift, so you sent him to bed. Edge didn't want to come but was going to tag along anyway since he had nothing else to do and we begged him to come (no one did) but then he received a call from his job, a coworker had an accident and they needed him to cover a class, something that put him in the foulest of moods going into a tirade about the uselessness of inept human coworkers.   
  
"BROTHER DON'T RUIN THE OUTING WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS!” “PAPY DON'T START NOW!” You giggled at them making the lazy skeletons smile. "Calm down darlings, what do you want to do first?” Blue and Papyrus recovered their cheer their eyelights shining.   
  
"LET’S GO PLAY ON THE SWINGS!” “LET'S GO PLAY ON THE SLIDES!” Both said at the same time, pointing to a colorful playing ground not to far away. "That sounds fun, lead the way.” They ran on ahead, Sans, Stretch and you following them at a leisurely pace admiring the view.   
  
The threes were full of vibrant green leaves, the air fresh, smelling slightly of wet earth and the sky was somewhat cloudy but still painted a lovely shade of blue, a faint breeze moved the fluffy clouds and played with your hair. There wasn't a lot of people at the park today, some couples walking hand in hand, children playing and laughing, their parents not to far watching over them, some athletes running laps their ears covered by earphones, an elderly woman buying a snack from a vendor to the delight of her grandchild.    
  
You take a deep breath smiling, you see the exuberant skeletons waving at you from the playground ahead. “You look happy kid.” Your smile grows “I am, it's nice to get some fresh air and just enjoy a day outside taking it easy, don't you think?” Both smile nodding, lazy content expressions on their faces. “Definitely.” “No bones about it.”    
  
You reach the playground watching as Papyrus climbs a ladder to a slide and Blue rocks fastly on a swing, seeing you approaching Blue gives a leap doing a somersault in the air and landing perfectly his hands up like an olympic gymnast. You clap a little smiling at his antics, Sans gives a thumbs up and Stretch holds a 10 sign beside you he procured from… somewhere.    
"Impressive jump sugar.” “Perfect score bro” “MWEH HEH HEH EVEN A SIMPLE JUMP TURNS MAGNIFICENT WHEN DONE BY THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” You can't fault that logic.   
  
Laying the basket with food down where it wouldn't be kicked you sit on one of the swings. Sans and Stretch sit too accompanying you on the swings but theirs are the kiddie ones in the shape of colorful horses, you giggle at the sight of the adult skeletons rocking without a care on the children swings, they smirk at your amusement.    
  
"HUMAN FRIEND BESTOW YOUR EYES ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The tall skeleton calls from the top of the slide, when he is sure you are looking at him he slides and leaps with the momentum at the last second doing a difficult somersault landing in a heroic pose.   
  
A small ‘wow’ gets out of your lips as you clap your hands, Sans is now holding the 10 sign and Stretch claps slowly as well. Blue mutters a low. “Show off.” To the side pouting.   
  
"Perfectly executed jump dear.” “Great landing too bro.” “NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus preens at the praise making Blue sulk. "Aww don't pout sugar both jumps were very impressive.” Blue doesn't seem convinced. "But his impressed you more.” You hum thinking, a sly smile curving on your lips. "I would like to see who is the best jumper here, how about you both show me your most impressive jump?” You said motioning to the two empty swings beside you.   
  
Blue perks up immediately, Papyrus smile brightens and both sit on the swings competitive grins on their faces. "NO ONE CAN BEST THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AT JUMPING WHEN HE GETS SERIOUS!” “THE GREAT PAPYRUS MASTER OF JUMPING COMMENDS YOUR EFFORTS.”    
"Ready, set… GO!” You shout and they rock fastly gaining momentum in no time, at the highest point they jump doing exactly the same complex somersault and landing in perfect synchrony. "I'M THE BEST JUMPER!” Both exclaim at the same time, turning in surprise to correct the other “I'M SORRY PAPYRUS BUT MY JUMP WAS FLAWLESS, I'M OBVIOUSLY THE BEST JUMPER.”  “I THINK YOU ARE MISTAKEN BLUE, ALTHOUGH YOUR JUMP WAS QUITE IMPRESSIVE MINE WAS BETTER EXECUTED, I’M EVIDENTLY THE BEST JUMPER.”   
  
“Kid…” “Honey…” Sans and Stretch turn to look at you with dark disapproving looks. If you chosoe one over the other the loser would be heartbroken, but you are not paying attention to them, already rocking fastly since they jumped, you leap up higher than them doing a beautifully complex somersault landing in a courtesy. "Both of you are wrong… clearly I'M the best jumper here.” You wink at the four open mouthed skeletons, Sans and Stretch have somehow duplicated the 10 signs giving you a score of 40.   
  
"WOAH! MISS NANA THAT WAS SO AMAZING! I DIDN'T KNOW A HUMAN COULD JUMP SO HIGH!” Blue eyelights morph into stars as he jumps up and down excitedly. "FIRST AT COOKING NOW AT JUMPING! HUMAN ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE BESTED THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Sparkles shine around his beaming face. You grin at them. “Practice makes perfect sugar, professional athletes can jump higher than that”. They can't do it without a running start or a pole but you're not going to mention that trivial detail.    
  
You giggle "What can I say dear? I'm a Nana of many abilities.” You turn to grab your basket, missing the contemplative gazes of the lazier skeletons.      
  
“Come on, let's see more of the park.”   
  
After that you walk around with them, Sans and Stretch get tired after some time, so you left them to nap under a three guarding the basket of food. Laying a picnic blanket over the grass so they would be comfortable, they blush a bit at the fusing but their content smiles don't disappear as they doze.   
  
You pass a clearing with some kids flying kites, a small group of them are trying to talk with a specially distraught toddler, their conversation reaches you and your companions.   
“BWAAAAHHH!” “Calm down already! How did it get stuck there?” “I t-tripped and it slipped f-from my fingers. Im s-sorry! B-B-BWAAAHHH!” “You dummy! That was my new kite! I knew I shouldn't have let you play with it you clumsy baby!” Their harsh words make the toddler cry harder, your eyes followed the accusing fingers pointing up, a pretty yellow colored kite had gotten stuck on the top branches of a particularly tall three. “Stop that you're such a crybaby, how are we going to get it down?”   
  
Papyrus and Blue ran ahead of you approaching the group of kids excitedly. “GREETINGS TINY HUMANS! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” “AND I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!” “WE COULDN'T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT YOU HAVE MISPLACED YOUR KITE AND WE WONDER IF WE COULD ASSIST YOU IN RETRIEVING IT?” Sweet helpful skeletons have the best of intentions, but the kids still got scared of the two loud monsters and ran away except for the little toddler who had frozen in fear. "W- WAIT! OH WAS IT SOMETHING WE SAID?” Both look at the fleeing kids with worried gazes.    
  
You reach them smiling reassuringly as you kneel in front of the terrified child. "Hello there little one, are you okay?” The child looks at you then at the skeletons then at you again, he shakes his head negatively suddenly launching at you gripping your shirt with trembling hands as he hides his face in your shoulder, tears immediately soaking your clothes as he sobs. "Owww that's too bad, can you tell me why?” You rub his back gently, he tries to talk but only a big hiccup gets out of his mouth. “Easy, easy, come on little one breath with me, one in… one out… very good, again.” The two skeletons watch silently as you comfort the toddler until he calms enough to talk but still hides in your arms.    
  
"Why were you crying?” “I lost my friend kite and she got angry, t-then the m-monsters came, I-I was s-scared and then everyone r-ran”. "WE DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE ANYONE.” Papyrus and Blue sound so crestfallen the toddler can't help to peek at them. "Y-you didn't?” “OF COURSE NOT TINY HUMAN, WE JUST WANTED TO HELP.” “B-But monsters jobs is to s-scare children, I saw it in my book.” They look shocked at that. “WE’LL NEVER DO THAT.” “That’s right little one, they are good monsters who help children, their names are Papyrus and Blue.” They nod and smile at him, they present him a familiar yellow kite making his eyes widen. "How did you?” He looks up at the three were the kite used to be and back astounded. "How did you get it down?” “WE CLIMBED.” He grabs the kite looking at them with shining eyes and smiles back shyly. “Thank you… I'm Marty” “IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TINY HUMAN MARTY / LITTLE MARTY!” He smiles at them then looks up at you expectantly.   
  
"Oh of course, I'm Nana pleased to meet you Marty.” He grins finally disentangling from your arms and letting you stand up. Your friends have recovered some of their cheer but still have downcast expressions, you pat their hands affectionately.    
  
“Don't worry about it darlings, it's a natural response for most children to not talk to strangers. It's what they are told to do by their parents, it's called stranger danger.” “BUT WE INTRODUCED OURSELVES, WE WEREN'T STRANGERS ANYMORE!” “NOR DANGEROUS!” They looked confused and hurt at the implications of their failed attempt to socialize. “But they didn't know that darlings, you two are the sweetest guys I know but not everyone can see it at first glance, some people just need a little more time to notice how nice you really are, right Marty?” The toddler grins at them his eyes beaming with admiration. "Right! You are the nicest monsters ever!” The praise makes both skeletons smile in glee. "I'm gonna tell all my friends! Thank you!” Marty runs away kite in hand waving at his friends hiding behind some threes.    
  
You smile turning to the skeletons. "That went well.” Both look at you with happy smiles their good mood back after Marty waves goodbye with the other kids hesitatingly waving back too. “We should head back it's almost lunch time.”   
  
As you make your way back you notice the skeletons watching you with musing eyes. "Something on your minds?” They seem to be deep into their thoughts as neither answers you. “Darlings?” Both blink suddenly apologizing for their lack of attention. "OH SORRY MISS NANA I DIDN'T MEAN TO IGNORE YOU!” “ME NEITHER! THAT'S A VERY RUDE THING TO DO, SORRY HUMAN FRIEND.” You smile at them. “It doesn't bother me, what were you thinking about?” Blue blushes a bit. “YOU ARE VERY GOOD WITH CHILDREN MISS NANA.” You tilt your head to the side “Yes...? I'm a Nanny Blue, I wouldn't be a good one if I wasn't good with children.” Papyrus shakes his head. “IT'S NOT JUST THAT HUMAN FRIEND, YOU... REALLY CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN, EVEN WHEN THEY ARE NOT YOUR CHARGES.”   
  
Oh that, you blush a bit as you play with one earring. "Yeah, that's true, I have been told I have a very strong motherly instinct, it's something I can't help… I like children.” Your blush turns a deeper pink, should you tell them? You smile timidly and avert your eyes from them. "Truth is, I dream of having a big family… find a caring partner, someone who I can love and who loves me back, our family would get bigger after a while, together we'll make lots of babies, at least three of them and we'll be very happy…” You sigh dreamily cupping your flushed cheeks, behind you both skeletons blush heavily, your idea of a family extremely appealing to them.    
  
The three of you make it back to Sans and Stretch, your still happy daydreaming expressions doesn't escape their notice. "Looking a bit dazed bro, ya alright? ” This snaps everyone out of the fantasies. “OH YEAH I'M FINE PAPY.” “It's unusual to see your mind in the clouds.” Blue blushes smiling embarrassed. "MISS NANA WAS TELLING US HER DREAM.” You blush at that smiling sheepishly, Sans and Stretch raise bonebrows in surprise clearly interested. "Oh please, they don't want to hear that.” “I would like to know what you dream of honey.” “You have piqued my curiosity kiddo, please do tell.” Both seem really interested in knowing, it's a little embarrassing. "It's such a mundane dream thought… ” “THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR DREAM HUMAN FRIEND! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DREAM!” They are starting to fluster you a little, it's really not a big deal. "MISS NANA DREAM IS TO CREATE A BIG HAPPY FAMILY WITH A LOVING PARTNER AND HAVE LOTS OF BABIES!” When you say it like that it sounds a bit silly.   
  
Sans and Stretch eyelights widen a sudden blush appearing on their faces as well as amused smiles, you look away, their smiles are not mocking but all the attention is getting to you. "Heh Paps is right kiddo, nothing wrong with your dream, forming a family with a loving mate sounds… pleasant.” “Indeed honey, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it… that dream is more common than you believe.” You look at them, cheeks still burning a little but their words mollify you, all four of them seem sincere making you smile bashfully.   
  
You take a deep breath and clap your hands once. "Well enough of this mushy talk. Who is hungry?”   
  
With that the subject gets dropped Papyrus and Blue raise their hands with a happy “ME!” Now the problem is you don't have enough food for everyone, you hand a sandwich to the sweet skeletons both digging into them with gusto, you smile happy they enjoy it as you take another two sandwiches handing one to Sans and the other to Stretch, then open a bag of chisps near them. “I’m going to buy something to drink, you want anything?” Everyone shakes their heads their main focus on the food.   
  
You make your way slowly to a little snack shop you saw earlier, you better take your time going so they’ll have finished when you come back or they will notice there's isn't a sandwich left for you. When you reach the snack you see it has a very long line and only one employee to take, cook and deliver orders, you sigh resigned to a wait for a long time, when a familiar deep voice sounds behind you whispering in your ear giving you goosebumps.    
  
"Hello sweetheart, come here often?” You smile at the cheesy pick up line. "Hey there handsome, just here to enjoy the day outside.” “Mind if I join you?” “I don't know, shouldn't you be in bed?” A deep chuckle rumbles from him. "Woah, so forward sweetheart? If you want me to take you to bed you just have to ask.” You snort amused “You wish.” “Well maybe I can interest you to share lunch then?” You turn around to see Red standing just a step behind you a smirk in place and a takeout bag from Grillby's in his hand.   
  
You smile at him a little surprised at his thoughtfulness “I would love to.” He offers you his arm and you link yours with him letting him lead you to a nearby bench. "Knew you would get hungry, ya didn't pack enough food for the tagalongs and knowing you sweetheart bet you gave up your portion for those two.” You blush a little, a sheepish smile on your lips. "Am I so predictable?” “Your kindness is.” He says handing you a burger and setting a drink beside you.    
  
The burger smells really good, you take a bite letting out a somewhat lewd moan at the taste. "This is a good burger! You have to introduce me to Grillby, maybe he will be willing to share recipes.” He gives a small laugh his face having turned a red tint. "S-Sure thing sweetheart.” You eat making small talk, Red tells you about his night at job yesterday, looks like he works as a security guard for a Car Factory, a very boring job most days just looking at monitors and doing rounds once in awhile, but sometimes he gets to give a lesson to wannabe burglars.   
  
After you eat he offers his arm again to you, making you giggle at the gentlemanly gesture. "May I escort the lady back to the boneheads?” “You may.”   
  
You walk back arm in arm, getting some weird looks from the humans you pass on your way, you just smile sweetly at the passers-by enjoying the fresh breeze and the oddly comforting feeling of Red arm against yours. Finally you return to where you left the other skeletons, their eyes perking at your sight then narrowing in annoyance as they notice Red's closeness to you, his smirk turning new levels of smug.   
  
"Look who I found.” A chorus of “Hey Red.” With varying degrees of enthusiasm greet him. "Hey losers.” Papyrus turns to you with a worried frown. “HUMAN FRIEND AS I WAS CLEANING THE CRUMBS OF OUR FOOD I NOTICED THERE WAS A SANDWICH MISSING, DID YOU TAKE IT WITH YOU?”   
  
“She didn't pack enough food for everyone and kindly gave up her share.” Red answered for you, his words making the other four skeletons look at you guiltily. "I suspected it after you left since you went immediately after we started eating. Ya didn't have to do that kiddo.” Sans scratch his head looking away guiltily. “WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT MISS NANA? WE CAN BUY YOU SOMETHING!”   
  
“No need, I brought her lunch and we ate together.” The smugness intensifies. "Thank you for the offer Blue, but like Red says he surprised me with lunch and we already ate.” They look disgruntled at this fact. "NYEH WELL AT LEAST YOU WILL NOT SUFFER FROM HUNGER HUMAN FRIEND.” You smile at Papyrus you can always trust him to find the bright side.    
  
“Well now that we are full how about we continue our day in the park? I saw some boats we can ride in the lake.” “YOU MEAN THE ONES YOU HAVE TO RIDE WITH ANOTHER PERSON?” “Yeah those ones, who wants to ride with me?”   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I'm working in the next part already but wanted to post something or I would feel guilty.
> 
> Nice reviews are nice :3


	7. Shipping War and Well Earned Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an intense boat race, with unexpected results and lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long delay dearest readers! I got a new tablet from my hubby for my birthday and my new toy has taken a lot of my attention. Other projects and real life have taken my time but I’m still here.
> 
> About this chapter, isn’t it funny the way the characters just go were they want? Lots of what happened in this chapter took me by surprise and I was the one writing it! O.o
> 
> That said, I had a lot of fun writing and I can’t get this horse racing music out of my head :P
> 
> Enjoy and tell me if you liked it.

 

An unintelligible cacophony of deafening voices assaults you as the question leaves your lips. You can't understand what they are saying, just bits of words. 

"Dibs.” “WHAT?! NO FAIR-” “Not allowed to-” “or what? Whatcha gonna-” “You little piece of-” "WANT TO RIDE WITH-” “Hey wait a-” “SHOULD BE WITH THE MAGNIF-” “How about-” “NYEH? WHY WOULD-” “Just floating for a-” “Come on she's not-”  
  
"Guys, guys, please I can't understand you!”...And they're ignoring you. "Hey, heeeyyy, heeeeeyyyyyy!” Still no response, you didn’t expect quite this reaction, sure you were counting on Blue and Papyrus to want to ride with you but the other skeletons were a surprise, you were convinced they were going to stay on the shore to take a longer nap or something, you didn’t even knew they liked boats.  
  
What to do? Maybe they have bigger boats? That could work, then all of you could ride together. Nodding to yourself you try once again to catch the attention of the skeletons. “Hey guys! I’m going to see if I can get us a big boat for all of us! Is that alright?!”  
  
“THAT’S NOT THE POINT-” “Could have fooled me-” “Hey watch it-” “I’M NOT SAYING THAT-” “That’s why no one-” “Oh yeah? I would beg to differ-” “WHY?!  I WOULD NEVER-”  
  
You’ll take those heated half words of discussion as a yes, better go and check those boats. “Glad you agree with me. I’ll be going first to check, catch up when you finish.”  
  
The sounds of their discussion fade away as you walk into the direction of the little rental boat shop near the lake, it seems like most of the boats are the small ones for two persons but there seems to be a big one too, hopefully it will be available.  
  
Fortunately the place is not busy at this moment, you approach the bored young man leafing through a magazine behind a counter. “Welcome to the park rental boat shop. Can I help you?” He asks you in a bored voice eyes still on the magazine. “Yes please, I have a special request.” He starts to groan annoyed until he looks up, a slow smirk forming on his face. “Sure can beautiful, how may I be of assistance? Want a partner to ride a boat with? I can accommodate you if you want.” He says winking, making you laugh. “Oh thank you but I came with some friends, we can’t seem to reach an agreement on who will ride with who, so I was wondering if you have bigger boats available?”  
  
His smirk dims a little, disappointed with your answer. “Oh that’s too bad, ummm well you’re in luck because-” he suddenly stops turning white as paper. “B-b-because we have a big boat enough for a big party-” he begins stammering nervously before stopping cold again, rapidly shaking his head negatively. “O-o-oh? D-d-did I say we have a big boat enough for a big party? I-I meant to say we DON’T have a big enough boat for a big party, jejeje forgive my mistake.” He laughs nervously rubbing his neck. You tilt your head confused. “What about the big boat outside?” He starts to sweat a bit, his already weak smile almost disappearing. “O-oh? That one? It’s it’s... under maintenance! Yes! Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
  
“Yeah that’s inconvenient, welp no way around it, right kid?” “I prefer smaller ships anyway, don’t you sweetheart?” “They tend to be the best ones, trust me in this honey.” Oh when did those three get here? Sans, Red and Stretch are casually standing behind you as if they had been there all along. “Oh hey guys, where are the others?” Suddenly the door to the shop opens with a loud bang, two excitable skeletons almost falling to the floor in their rush, they looked at the others with a displeased glare.   
  
“YOU LEFT US THERE!” “JUST LIKE THAT!” Papyrus and Blue yelled accusingly, at least their brothers looked ashamed, Red had no such qualms. “Heh should have ditched you losers earlier.” And just like that, the incomprehensible yelling started all over again. “MAYBE IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT AS-” “THAT WAS UNCALLED-” “Say that to my face you-” “Chill out pal no-” “IT’S NOT AS IF-” “May as well since-” “You don’t want to go there-”  
  
Sighing you take a seat on a nearby bench, how to solve this? All of them want to ride with you, you are not picking one of them because you don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings… You’re gonna need divine intervention.  
  
“WILL YOU FOOLS SHUT UP?!”  
  
Divine intervention your name is Edge, that angry, dark, gravelly slightly nasal voice has probably never been associated with salvation until this moment. Everyone is silent as they watch the tall skeleton imposing figure come in from the gaping door of the shop, you can almost see a bright holy aura around him, it’s probably the backlight from the sun but you are so happy to see him you’ll grant him temporal divinity.   
Your eyes sparkle as an idea takes shape in your head.   
  
“I CAN HEAR YOUR OBNOXIOUS VOICES FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PARK! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN-” You stand up quickly grabbing both of his gloved hands in yours. “Captain! I’m so glad to see you!” Your actions freeze him mid rant, a red hue staining his cheekbones as he stammers a startled. “Y-YOU ARE?”   
  
“You are?” Everyone echoes the question in astonishment, you nod smiling brightly.  
  
“Of course! Now with you we are an odd number of pairs, that way you can pair with your brother and enjoy the ride like the others.” The atmosphere turns dark and heavy all the skeletons looking at you with irked/disappointed expressions of varying intensity.  
  
You can’t stop the snort tumbling out of your mouth even as you try to smother it with your hand. “Oh my jijiji, your faces, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.” You take a deep breath calming your giggles. “Ah but really, I meant what I said, we can’t seem to reach an agreement, so I suggest this, we have a race, the first team to make it to the other side of the lake and back wins riding privileges with me.”  
  
Blue and Papyrus gasp excitedly at the idea of a race their competitive side sparkling, Edge huffs annoyed but his eye lights betray his interest. Sans, Stretch and Red look dissatisfied with the suggestion.   
  
“And how would that work honey? We get to share a ride with you AND our bro?” Stretch asks with a drawl, you smirk at the sarcastic tone, time to sweeten the deal. “Well I said I’ll share a ride with one of you, so I’ll stand by that, the winning team will need to choose who gets quality time with me or… gets a sacrifice donut.”  
  
Immediately all the Skeletons freeze, a variety of emotions assaults them at once, eagerness, hunger, lust, anxiety, reluctance, guilt, fondness and finally settling in a fierce competitiveness.   
  
“You decide who gets which price that way there will be no disagreements, so what do you guys say? Want to race?” You say with a smile.   
  
The grins on their faces is answer enough, it’s on.  
  
A short transaction later and the three brotherly teams are ready to race. They make an interesting picture, a group of skeletons on swan shaped boats, Edge and Red look specially disgusted/uncomfortable with the cute design of the boats.  
  
“I WILL NOT BE RIDING THIS RIDICULOUS DUCK SHAPED BOAT! I DEMAND ANOTHER BOAT OR I WILL NOT DO IT!” Edge complains as he eyes with disdain the adorable vessel, Red is already inside sweating nervously.  
  
“Come on boss, it’s not so bad, sure it is disgustingly girly but... think of the rewards!” Red tries to convince his brother making Stretch chuckle, he looks surprisingly comfortable on his shared boat with Blue.  
  
“Heh, water you talking aboat Edge? I find the designs of this boats to be quack charming. Maybe you should just wing it.”  
  
Sans snorted on the next boat. “Yeah, you have to look no feather to find a fine boat, maybe you’re just not a very good conducktor eh?   
  
“BROTHER NO!” A twin call of the sweet skeletons made their pun loving brothers laugh. Edge scowls at their antics and Red tries not to contribute to the puns least his brother really leave the competition.  
  
“Come on bro no need to get in a fowl mood.” Papyrus groaned, him and Blue starting to dread all the boats and ducks puns they will no doubt hear in the near future. You giggle from your spot beside the boats on the small dock, then turn to Edge a with a understanding smile. “It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to participate in the race Captain, after a day at work you must be tired, it wouldn’t be fair for you to compete in the race, you better sit this one out. I’m sure Red understands and wouldn’t expect you to over exhaust yourself.”  
  
Edge left eye socket twitches and his scowl deepens a menacing growl rumbling from his chest. “WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING SERVANT? THAT THE TERRIBLE EDGE WOULD BE EASILY DEFEATED AFTER A MERE WARM UP?” He ask in a dark threatening voice his body looming over your smaller frame, tilting your head up you smile innocently at him. “Wouldn’t you?” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
“NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” He yells outraged his eye lights shining with indignation. “I’LL SHOW YOU! BROTHER MOVE OVER YOU LAZYBONES! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS STUPID RACE OR ELSE!” Finally got him inside the ducking boat, Red gives you a discreet thumbs up as his brother sets himself angrily besides him. Everyone’s looks ready, this is going to get good.  
  
“Ok we are ready to begin, but first some rules: The route is all the way to the other side of the lake and back here. Both members of a team must make it back to the docks. No teleporting ninja stuff. No crashing into other boats. The first team to make it back is the winner. Any questions?” Blueberry lifts up a hand “Is using magic or items allowed?”   
Heh you didn’t think Blue would be the one to ask, you nod. “Magic and items are allowed, just be careful, no harming the wildlife or passersby, ok?”   
All the skeletons nod, the wicked grins in most of them give you the chills, this is going to be so fun you think with a giddy giggle, you get way too much entertainment out of them.  
  
You lift up your hand “Ready.” Everyone looks focused, their frames get tense in anticipation, eyelights bright with the desire to win. “Set…” A low hum of magic can be felt in the air, the left eyelights of Sans, Stretch and Red flare to life. “GO!” You barely manage to dodge the not so small splash of water made by the powerful take off of the boats, those swans never moved so fast before today.  
  
Welcome to the first Swan Boat Race of the Park Lake!   
And they’re off! First team to take the lead is The Puning Pasta! Following close behind is The Lusty Lasagna! Not to be outdone by being in the rear comes The Thoughtful Taco with a burst of speed!  
  
Lusty Lasagna is now tied in second place with Thoughtful Taco! Lusty Lasagna is not happy about it and throws a red magic bone their way! But Thoughtful Taco parries with their own magic bone! The red bone goes flying away into Puning Pasta making them slow down! Here comes Lusty Lasagna taking the lead with a victorious war cry of NYEEEEEEHHHHHHH and an obscene gesture!  
  
There seems to be an obstacle in the path! A floating flock of ducks on the way! Lusty Lasagna is not slowing down! The ducks are not moving! Remember folks breaking the ducks is breaking the rules!   
  
A wall of orange bones cuts off Lusty Lasagna path making them crash! Thoughtful Taco overtakes Lusty Lasagna with a adorable yet mocking MWEH HEH HEH! Oh what’s this?! The ducks are following Thoughtful Taco! Is that a trail of bird food behind them?! It is! What a ingenious yet wicked plan! Using the ducks as shield to stay in the lead! Clearly Thoughtful Taco is going for the win!  
  
And they reach the other side of the lake! Thoughtful Taco strategy has slowed down Puning Pasta and Lusty Lasagna speed leaving them a considerable distance behind!   
  
Thoughtful Taco is making its way back swiftly! But what’s this?! Puning Pasta has thrown a bunch of bird food over Thoughtful Taco as they pass by! The ducks have gone into a frenzy! They’re all over Thoughtful Taco! Their surprised yells and yelps can be heard from here!  
  
Puning Pasta and Lusty Lasagna make haste before Thoughtful Taco can recover! Now the three are neck to neck! It’s the last part of the race folks! The competitiveness intensifies!   
  
Lusty Lasagna summons a barrage of bones against their fellow competitors! These waters are turning violent! Puning Pasta evades with a surprising dexterity for a swan! Thoughtful Taco takes some hits but perseveres! But Lusty Lasagna is ruthless and jams a big bone into the pedal mechanism of Thoughtful Taco! The stop is too sudden! Oh no they are capsizing! Skeletons to water! A orange glow surrounds the boat righting it! Wet twin thumbs up lift into the air! They are alright! But the Thoughtful Taco is stuck! Seems they are out of the race! Don’t worry folks we’ll get them out once the race is over!  
  
Lusty Lasagna is in the lead preparing another barrage of bones! A blue sheen surrounds Lusty Lasagna swan! It’s levitating folks! The swan has taken flight! With a short flick Lusty Lasagna is overturned and spluttering in the water!  
  
Puning Pasta yell of GET DUNKED ON! Has reached dangerous levels of smugness! There’s no stopping Puning Pasta! It seems we have a winner!  
  
A sudden burst of red magic and water stops Puning Pasta in its tracks! Looks like Lusty Lasagna won’t go out without a fight! Soaking and angry like a wet cat, Lusty Lasagna won’t admit defeat and have partially drenched Puning Pasta! Blue and red magic fight for dominance creating a beautiful mix of purple magic!  
  
Puning Pasta shakes in place not moving forward or backward! It’s a stalemate! They are not backing out folks! The magic is thick! All the world has disappeared for them! The swan won’t stand much more strain! It’s cracking dangerously!   
  
A sudden splash! We have a winner! It’s so unexpected! In all my minutes as a commentator I never saw something like this!  
  
“MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS VICTORIOUS!” “We really went against the tide eh bro?” “STOP IT ALREADY WITH THE PUNS PAPY!” “Awww come on bro, we’re all in the same boat here.” “AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  
  
In a amazing effort of stealth and wit Thoughtful Taco abandoned their stuck boat and floated to shore with the help of an inflated orange hoodie with a surprising power of buoyancy! The Thoughtful Taco is the winner!   
Thank you folks for your assistance! This was Dragon Nana commenting on the first and probably last Swan Boat Race of the Park Lake! Have a great evening and don’t try to race like this at home!  
  
“Congratulations guys! I really didn’t see that coming!” You said with a big smile, trying to dry Blueberry a bit with the picnic blanket. “THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER GIVES UP! MISS NANA DID YOU SEE WHEN-” An enraged yell interrupts Blue, looking up you spot Edge stomping off his boat making his way to you, leaving Red to anchor the swan, besides Papyrus and Sans. “THAT VICTORY IS INVALID! THEY DIDN’T COME BACK IN THEIR RIDICULOUS SWAN THAT SHOULD DISQUALIFY THEM AS WINNERS!” He demands with an irate tone and a pointing gloved phalange to Blue face. Which only makes the short skeleton smirk superiorly.   
  
“THE RULES ONLY SAID BOTH MEMBERS OF A TEAM HAD TO MAKE IT BACK! THERE WAS NOTHING SAID ABOUT HAVING TO DO IT IN THE SWAN!” Edge mouth opens and closes silently, he stays like that for five seconds, his face turning steadily red in anger, is that steam coming out of him? He suddenly turns to you with a glare. “ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS SERVANT?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ‘BOAT RACE’! THEY ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A DISGUSTING LOOPHOLE!” Stretch shrugs while trying to squeeze the water out of his drenched hoodie. “No need to throw a hissy fit just because it didn’t cross your mind first.” “WHY YOU-!” Oh IT IS steamed water evaporating out of Edge, he must be really mad.  
  
“Well Edge has a point, it really was a boat race.” Edge face turns smug, Blue turns to look at you betrayed and Stretch eyes you with a dark look promising pain.  
  
“But, I didn’t specify that in the rules, fault is on me, so I’ll validate Blue and Stretch victory.” The glowing happiness of Blue wasn’t exactly a surprise, neither was the hug, but you neglected to take into account all the water the skeletons had left all over the floor.   
  
Your shoes didn’t have enough traction to support the sudden onslaught of affection leading you to take a dip into the cool waters of the lake. You heard the horrified gasp of Blue and the beginnings of Edge mocking laugh as the water closed in around you.  
  
The feeling of wet heavy clothes on your skin is not exactly pleasant but it’s not dreadful either, you think you understand better why mama prefers to transform her scales into clothing instead of using real clothes.  
You emerge from the water, the first thing you see is a devastated Blueberry with tears of mortification on the corner of his eye sockets and Stretch trying to comfort him with little success. Edge is laughing obnoxiously on the background, Red, Sans and Papyrus have finally joined the group, it seems Papyrus was the only skeleton who remained bone dry at the end of the race.  
  
“I’M SO SORRY MISS NANA IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Blue looks at you with supplicant eyes, begging for forgiveness. You smile warmly at him. “I know Sugar, I’m not angry, you could say that, the tides have turned.” This makes Sans, Stretch and Red snort, Blue looks at you with a different kind of horror now. “NO MISS NANA NO! GET OUT OF THE WATER! IT HAS BEEN INFECTED WITH HORRIBLE HUMOR! YOU’RE CATCHING IT!” “Waterever you say Blue, would you lake to help me out? Don’t let me wetting too much.” “NOOOOOOOO!”  
  
While Blue yells in dismay and the air is filled with laughter from the pun loving skeletons Papyrus is the one to help you out of the lake despite your punny disposition. “Thank you for fishing me out Papyrus.” You say as he sets you delicately on your feet his groan at your pun and the laughter being cut short suddenly. You look at the skeletons confused, they’re all blushing heavily their eyelights riveted on you. “Uh? What is it? Did I get mud on me?” You look at yourself twisting and turning trying to spot whatever has called their attention, your movements have them spellbound, you get more and more concerned by the second, what do you have on you?!  
  
“FOR ASGORE SAKE WOMAN! STOP BOUNCING LIKE THAT THIS INSTANT! YOUR CLOTHING IS SEE THROUGH!” Edge finally yells having enough of your cluelessness, his outburst snapping the others from their transfixed status.  
  
“Oh.” Is that all? You think relieved, well yeah that’s what happens when you wear a white blouse and it gets wet. Your lacy pearl bra is showing a little, oh well, ugh your long skirt is clinging uncomfortably to you too, not nice.  
“Yes it seems it is.” Everyone but Edge and Red looks at you baffled, the former looks at you with barely restrained exasperation, the later with unashamed lust. “I KNEW YOU WERE SHAMELESS BUT THIS IS GOING TO FAR! COVER UP! AND YOU DEGENERATE STOP LEERING!” Edge said smacking his brother head, the low ‘dunno if that’s possible’ earning him a harder smack.   
  
“HUMAN! EDGE IS RIGHT YOU SHOULDN’T EXPOSE YOUR BODY LIKE THIS!” Papyrus covers you with his scarf and fixes it on you to use as a shawl, you smile at him letting him fuss over you. “It’s only my bra showing a bit, not a big deal dear, it’s not that different from being seen in a swimsuit.” You said unconcerned, he shakes his head vehemently. “UNDERWEAR IS NOT SWIMMING WEAR HUMAN FRIEND! I WILL NOT BUDGE FROM THIS!” You nod not wanting to upset him. “Ok I get it dear, shall we go back? I don’t want you guys getting sick, we can come back later to have more fun.” Sans coughs nervously grabbing your attention, his wet slippers squelching as he shrugs. “Actually we may have been banned from ever renting a boat here… and probably from the park too but I’m not too sure, the guy at the shop was ready to blow a gasket when he saw the state of the boats.”  
  
“Oh that’s unfortunate, but completely understandable.” You turn to Stretch and Blue smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry darlings, there will not be other boat rides but there still will be a donut for your efforts.” The remainder of the delicious threat lifts their spirits but they still look a bit let down specially Blue, the others look a bit relieved you won’t get to ride with one of the winners. “But don’t worry I’ll exchange the ride for something else.” “Don’t worry about it honey, it’s not necessary.” “Um I don’t really have any ideas at the moment so, would you accept a favour instead?”   
  
The silence after those words leave your mouth is absolute, slow grins form on Stretch and Blue faces. “What would this favour entail honey?” “Well anything as long as I can grant/do it I guess.” “Sweet/SWEET!” You smile pleased, you weren’t sure if they would have found it a cheap compensation. “Excellent, oh but we really should leave now, it’s starting to get late, we’ll talk more about this when we get home.”   
  
They nod at you, delighted expressions on, everyone else looks as if they had tasted something sour.  
  
After a mildly uncomfortable walk you’re back at the skeletons house. Everyone but Papyrus go to take a hot shower, there’s a bit of a scuffle over who will use the bathroom first between Edge and Red, you offer to shower after, so one of them can use the bathroom on the corridor, Red suggest sharing the bath with you sending a suggestive bone brow lift and flirty smirk your way, Edge reaction is to kick his brother away and forcefully shove you inside the bathroom yelling at you to not use all the hot water.  
  
After a wonderful if bit brief shower you get out of the bathroom wrapped in a long fluffy towel making your way to your room, Edge eyes you with a deep blush and an equally deep scowl, the loud muttering of ‘NO SENSE OF MODESTY WITH THIS DAMN WOMAN’ reaches your ears before he goes inside the bathroom.  
  
A bit of time later you have changed into comfortable clothes and everyone have settled in the living room to drink the warm chocolate Papyrus and you prepared, Sans, Red and Stretch have practically melted once they have laid down on the comfy furniture, all the effort they put on the race was way too much for their usual lazy selfs.  
  
“What an exciting day.” You say with a content smile as you lounge on the sofa, one of your hands rubbing small circles on Blue back as he rests his head on your lap, your other hand holding your steaming cup carefully. Papyrus who is letting you lean comfortably against him nods in agreement. “INDEED IT WAS HUMAN, WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN.” “We definitely should.” You agree wholeheartedly, the others grunt some sounds of agreement, in the case of Edge it could have been a grunt of annoyance but you know he had fun today. You sigh happily gaining the attention of all the skeletons. “Thank you for inviting me to the park, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time… it really nice, being able to have fun this freely.” Your sweet smile takes them a bit by surprise but everyone smiles back. “IT WAS OUR PLEASURE MISS NANA, NOW EVERY TIME WE GO TO THE PARK WE WILL REMEMBER THE MAGNIFICENT TIME WE HAD TOGETHER.” “Seeing as we are currently banned from the place remembering will be all we can do for a long time.” Stretch quips from the side, prompting a scowl from his brother. “THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT!”  
  
You giggle up a bit, oh that’s right. “By the way, we still have to settle on who will get which reward. Have you reached an accord?”  
  
The blank stares they gave you are not encouraging...  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, you don't know how happy I get when I receive new kudos or a review.
> 
> It's December my dear readers! And I'm doing a 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.  
> So I'm making art (decided to make cute gifs) of Undertale characters for it.  
> Check them out on my Tumblr: 
> 
> kurosidad.tumblr.com


	8. Sick Skeletons and Dark Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a stormy day filled with thunders, you have to take care of the bedridden skeletons and prevent them from using magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about this long overdue update, I felt guilty for months but couldn’t bring myself to write and concentrated more in drawing and painting.  
> A big thank you to wokkywokky12, rosyred-123, kuroshiro101 and everyone else who commented or messaged me, you guys gave me the motivation I needed to continue with this fanfic.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter, it was fun and hard to write but I feel good about it. OH ALSO! I made some editing to the previous chapters, so there are some slight changes, the most notable is one of the rewards from chapter 7 which was changed from a date to a favour. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Blue and Stretch couldn’t get into an agreement before night came and decided to leave the decision to their morning selfs.

Unfortunately they’ll have to postpone that talk for some time, everyone but Papyrus got sick with what he tells you is the equivalent of the flu for monsters, which meant they were a little low on magic and needed to recharge. He reassured you it was nothing serious, they’ll be fine as long as they had some rest.

 

Both of you were currently in the kitchen you were teaching Papyrus how to cook chicken soup, perfect for the sick and comfortingly warm on this rainy day. It was a slow process, you had to stop him from adding oranges and sardines to make it extra nutritive. “I know you want to experiment dear but you should follow the recipe the first times until you get the hang of the it.” You said gently as you protect the pot from the mango in Papyrus hand. “IS THAT ANOTHER SECRET HUMAN TECHNIQUE FOR THE CULINARY ARTS?” You nod your head taking the smelly fruit from his hands and putting it aside. “Indeed, it’s a very important technique, one that chefs must dutifully follow until they have the hang of the original recipe, once you have mastered this you can make alterations.” Papyrus makes an ahh sound his eyes wide open. “THAT...MAKES SENSE BUT THEN… IT MEANS… I HAVE BEEN DOING IT WRONG ALL THIS TIME?!” He says with dawning horror, his eyes popping in a cartoonish way, you pat his back comfortingly. “Don’t worry too much about it dear, you are learning and that’s what matters, it’s hard to learn a new skill when you don’t have a teacher.” Papyrus starts to fidget with his hands nervously. “BUT I HAD A TEACHER! HER NAME IS UNDYNE, I LEARNED EVERYTHING I KNOW OF COOKING WITH HER!” You stare at him blankly smile still in place, a slight dark aura emanating from you as you process this information. “I see…”

 

You reign in your dark aura smiling kindly at the freaked out skeleton. “Well I would recommend to review the basics you couldn’t have learned all of those wrong, right?”

A sudden thunder strikes outside, loud screams echo around the house and then everything is swallowed in darkness.

 

...was that an omen?

 

You blink repeatedly in the darkness, your eyes adjusting easily to the lack of light after some seconds, the kitchen is barely illuminated by the glow of the small flame on the stove, your eyes focus on the trembling form of the tall skeleton on the floor. “Papyrus! Dear are you alright?!” You hurry to his side gently checking for any injuries. “I-I’M OKAY, DON’T W-WORRY HUMAN FRIEND.” He answers in a lower voice than usual but still loud. You sigh in relief hugging him as his tremors subsided. “Was it the thunder?” You ask softly, he nods in response taking a slow deep breath. “YES, WE DIDN’T HAVE THOSE IN THE UNDERGROUND… THE MOST SIMILAR THING THERE WAS WERE ROCKSLIDES… THOSE WERE VERY SCARY TOO...” He takes another deep breath and gets up lifting you with him easily.

 

“THE OTHERS MUST BE DISTRESSED BY THE THUNDER AS WELL I MUST GO AND FIX THE LIGHTS AND CHECK IF THE GENERATOR IS STILL WORKING, IF IT’S NOT THEN THE MACHINE...” He mutters off worriedly. “Machine?” He looks at you his eyes wide and shifting in panic. “I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A MACHINE! NO! NOTHING AT ALL! YOU MUST HAVE HEARD ME WRONG HUMAN FRIEND! THE THUNDER MUST HAVE AFFECTED YOUR HEARING! EH NYEH HEH HEH…” He trails off in a nervous laugh, you hum suspicious, your hearing is the worse of your senses so maybe you didn’t heard him well but even if not it’s not your business so you won’t go sticking her snout were it doesn’t belong. You sigh moving to turn off the soup, it had finished simmering, let’s not make our own lights with a burning kitchen...even if that is a normal situation in this house.

 “Will you be okay by yourself?” He puffs up proudly. “OF COURSE NOTHING SHALL SCARE THE GREAT PA-.” Another thunder lights up the sky rumbling in the distance, Papyrus tenses up his mouth letting out a terrified eep. “Maybe I should go with you.” He shakes his head vehemently, his bones shaking making a rattling noise but his eyes were resolute. “YOU GO AND CHECK ON MY BROTHER AND THE OTHERS THEY’LL NEED YOU MORE, I WILL BE ALRIGHT HUMAN FRIEND, DON’T WORRY.” With that he walks shakily away, you watch him go in concern but he is right.

 

With him out of the kitchen, you concentrate and add a bit of your magic to the soup, three drops of liquid golden magic make it shine momentarily, the glow fades, it looks like a simple chicken soup but now it has the properties of an elixir. Nodding satisfied you grab some candles from the laundry room and a lighter you make your way up the stairs. First you go to Blue room his being the one nearest. You knock on the door. “Blue? Sugar can I come in?” A mumbled shaking yes answers you from inside, carefully of your things you enter the dark room, the only light comes from a window with partially open curtains and adorable glow in the dark stars around the ceiling, if you were human you would have been more than a bit blind even with those illuminating the place. Making your way to the white spaceship shaped bed you sit on the corner watching the lump under the sheets tremble. “It’s okay Sugar, everything’s fine no need to be scared.” “M-MISS N-ANA, THOSE T-THUNDERS, THE LIGHTS.” Another thunders rumble making Blue scream in terror, suddenly arms wrap around you, his face burying half on your sternum half on your boobs, you let out a little gasp of surprise but wrap your hands around him afters some seconds. You make small shushing sounds as you rock him slowly, after some minutes his tremors stop and he looks at you his smile watery and his eyes letting out stray glowing tears color cyan. “I’M OKAY NOW, SORRY ABOUT THAT MISS NANA.” “Any time Sugar.” You smile at him and hug him closer before letting him go his face glows with a bright blush and a small whimper escapes his mouth as he reluctantly retract his arms.

“I need to go and check on the others, will you be alright on your own?” Blue nods at you giving you a smile. “I’LL BE FINE MISS NANA GO CHECK ON THE OTHERS, PAPY MUST BE CONCERNED ABOUT ME, UMMM BUT MAYBE… CAN YOU PASS ME MY HEADPHONES? THEY HELP ME A LOT WHEN THERE’S THUNDERSTORMS, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM MYSELF BUT.” “Sure thing Sugar.”

You take a look around, it’s an unsurprisingly tidy room, the walls are painted in baby blue with white, a large part of the floor is covered with a white fluffy rug in pristine condition. A big bookcase against a wall filled with what seems to be a very complete collection of Marvel and DC comics with some other books of fiction for variety, a big poster decorates the wall besides it depicting a beautiful blue and pink nebula. The doors to the closet and what seems to be the door to the bathroom, seems like Blue has a private one. There are two desks one has lots of different action figurines on it like knights, ninjas and superheroes.The other one has a silver laptop with some fancy looking headphones in silver and bluish chrome. “There they are.” You get up from the bed and grab them handing them over to the blushing skeleton. He connects them to his phone and puts it over his head after some shuffling on it he lets out a sigh and relaxes in his bed. You untangle his sheets and cover him with them, he snuggles into them giving you a grateful smile. You light up one of your candles and set it carefully on one of the desks. It’s small light brightening the room considerably, giving him a wave you exit the room to check on the other skeletons, the last thing you see before closing the door is this silly look on his face as he rubs his cheeks.

 

Next is Edge, you knock on his door to announce your prescience. “Captain? It’s me Nana. May I come in?” A groan answers you leaving you confused. “Was that a yes?” Seconds pass without another sound until thunder strikes again a terrified screech following it. “I’ll take that as a yes. Sorry for intruding.” You open the door into a pitch dark room, the walls are painted black and the floor seems to be a beautiful mahogany red partially covered in a soft looking black silk rug with a marble like design, the black curtains on the window are closed. You spot two red eyes glaring at you from the floor, it seems like Edge got tangled in his sheets and tumbled out of the bed, the red hue from the skeleton skull further illuminating the room.

 

“Oh my.” You hurry to his side, carefully trying to free him from his clingy bedding. “L-Leave me servant! I can get out of this myself! I don’t need your help!” The normal levels of decibels in his voice surprises you, he must be really sick if that is him yelling. You doubt he will get out of the sheets if he is so weak he can’t yell at you properly, however that doesn’t stop you from enjoying his dark masculine voice. “Indulge me then Captain it would make me feel better if I helped you get out of there.” He growls and complains all the way with occasional whimpers and screams when thunders roll. Finally after ten minutes you get him out. “That wasn’t so bad, right? He glares at you hatefully from his sprawled place on the floor. Scoffing he slowly and awkwardly climbs on his bed. “Do you need hel-.” “No!” He snaps at you cutting you off. “Okay, okay.” You turn away to spare him the shame of having you seeing his pitiful attempts at regaining his place on the bed.

 Edge’s room is quite the elegant thing apart from the nice wood floor and gorgeous rug, his bed is big and the tangling sheets are shimmering black silk. Like in Blue’s room there are two desks and a bookcase. One of the desks has a sleek black laptop with fire decals and an ornate looking lamp in dark red, on the second... Huh? It seems like the terrible captain of the royal guard collects action figurines too, you smile at that finding it endearing. His bookcase is mostly filled with manuals and strategy books, with some historical books here and there, a really odd book about trees and finally almost hidden in a corner a small inconspicuous notebook labeled poetry, your eyebrow rises in surprise you turn to look at Edge who finally managed to climb on the bed and is puffing in exhaustion. He notices your expression and snaps an annoyed. “What?!” You smile at him sweetly, shaking your head, it seems there are lots of hidden sides of him you have yet to see. “Nothing at all Captain.” You light a candle for him taking care of its placing on his laptop desk, you spy a black cord under it and crouch to investigate. After some blind shuffling with your hands on the floor you find a pair of red earphones, exactly what you expected. You suspect Edge tried to get to his earphones when the first thunder struck, he couldn’t get up to fetch them so it’s quite possible he tried to use his already low reserves of magic to bring them closer and so, he fell in a tangle of limbs and sheets on the floor getting angry at his clumsiness and tangling himself more. After retrieving them you walk back to his side offering them to him. “What do I want those for?!” He looks at you with disdain then crosses his arms turning away, still his eyes dart nervously to the offered item in your hands.

You take the liberty of connecting his earphones to his cellphone which lays discarded beside his pillow. “Hey! What do you think you are doing?! You don’t have permission to touch my things!” He yells in outrage, you nod at him but still continue to shuffle with his phone, it has a pattern unlock but you can see small smudges of magic residue on the screen in the shape of a P. You wonder what does it stand for? You find the music app and find an album already open labeled “Thunderstorm”. He tries to grab his phone from your hands, you dodge his feeble attempts and with a quick movement trap both of the sick skeleton wrists in on of your hands, with one knee on the bed you force him lay down, he looks at you, momentarily stunned into inaction, slowly his face changes into rage his red magic, low as it is, starts to act up. He opens his mouth but you shush him gently putting your finger to his mouth.

“You can punish me later for overstepping my bounds, just for now until you get better please… let me take care of you Edge.” His eyes widen, he doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t move as you let his wrist go, you put the earphones on him with care and click play on the music, his posture relaxes noticeably. You get up and proceed to tuck him in, his eyes follow your movements intently not moving to stop your gentle fussing, slowly he starts to nod off despite his clear intention to remain vigilant, soon enough he’s sleeping soundly. You smile at him, bending you kiss his brow and whisper. “Get better soon sweetie.”

A gentle smile blooms on his face catching you off guard, he looks so different when he smiles like this, it’s uncanny how much he resembles Papyrus at the moment. You leave him to rest and continue to the next room.

 

You knock on Sans room the usual light under his door giving a low glow to this part of the corridor. “Sans? Are you alright?” A groan followed by quiet mumbling answers you. “Uhh. Could you repeat that please?” After some seconds he repeats. “Said, I’m fine kid, no need to worry about me.” You hear an uncertain inflection in the last part of his sentence and take a guess. “Papyrus is alright Sans, he went to fix the lights.” “By himself?” There’s a hint of panic in his voice, you hear some shuffling. “I asked, if I should accompany him but he insisted I come and check on everyone. He was scared but also resolute… It was so brave of him to overcome his fear.” You muse with a gentle smile. The shuffling stops and a soft laugh reaches your ears. “Heh, heh, yeah, my bro is so cool…”

Sans seems to be fine, or fine enough you guess still… “Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want a candle?” “No candles needed. Heh not lying to you kiddo, _you’ll see right through me_ .” You snort a laugh at that. “Well okay then, I’ll go check on the others, but I’ll be back to check on you.” You smirk a bit before adding. “ _I doubt you have the guts to do it but you better not have told me any fibulas._ ”

A loud laugh follows you as you make your way to Stretch room.

 

You knock on the next door. “Stretch hunny is everything alright?” A groan followed by a dry chuckle answers you. “Hey there honey, well you could say I’m in a sticky situation.” Curious you open the door his curtains are open so there’s a bit on light, you find him quickly near his closet sprawled on the floor. A jar of honey lay upturned beside him mostly of its contents on Stretch hoodie. You raise an eyebrow at him, he shrugs at you with a unrepentant smile. “Was searching for something sweet when the storm came, made me trip and the jar landed on me.” “I see and why are you still on the floor?” He sighed. “Well to tell the truth I can’t get up.” You crouch beside him to analyze the situation. His hoodie is completely drenched in the sweet stuff a puddle of it spread underneath him, you grab him by the hand and pull him up, a squelching sound follows Stretch movement as you help him sit, suddenly a tearing noise makes you stop. Stretch and you look at each other then behind him to his hoodie who now sports a rather large gap between the shoulderblades.

“I didn’t meant to do that.” “Eh don’t worry about it, got lots like this one.” You sigh relieved, eyeing the torn hoodie and the sticky skeleton. “Clothes off.” Stretch looks at you with a teasing smirk. “Want to jump my bones already? Didn’t even ask me out  for dinner.” You roll your eyes but a smile forms on your lips. “Oh yeah I just can’t help myself.” He laughs but comply to your order, he gets a bit stuck again, so you help him undress.

 

“Ok arm out, no, no the other arm, your left.” “My left or your left?” “Yours, ok right, now, the head.” “Careful there honey slowly.” “No, no, wait! No through that hole!” “Oh sorry.” “Ok now go on, ok, good job. Why did you stop?” “I’m stuck again, can’t get it out.” “If you use a bit more force maybe?” “I could rip it in half.” “You won’t, just a bit more come on you can do it.” “Ok just one big PUSH!” “AHHH.” A sudden crash sounds from the room across the hall at the same time you get Stretch out of his hoodie and end up under him. “Aghhh your making me all sticky.” “Heh sorry not sorry.” The door is suddenly opened by an exhausted yet furious Red his left eye flashing red and a row of bones floating behind him. “You bastard!”

 

You gasp in surprise, then glare at him in. “Red? What do you think you are doing?! Stop that magic now!” He tries to glare some more but stumbles a little the flare of red magic disappearing along with the bones. You manage to get out from under Stretch body, grabbing the tall skeleton by the shoulder you help him sit on his bed and then move to Red side. “You know you shouldn’t be using magic yet.” You scold him as you grab his arm and make him lean on you. “I thought…” He mutters glaring at the other skeleton, Stretch gives him a wink and a saucy smile. “We were just having some hot and sticky fun.” Red snarls at him then stops as he notices the thorn hoodie at his feet, he frowns and gives it a weak kick his face starting to turn red. “Whatever…” “I’m going to help Red back to his room. Stretch do you need help getting to the bathroom?” “No, but you could help with the-.” A deep growl from the red eyed skeleton stops him, Stretch laughs then shoos you away. “Heh, heh just kidding, go on honey I can get to the bathroom myself.” You nod at him with a smile. “Okay we’ll be going then.”

 

With that you and Red move slowly out of Stretch room and into Red’s, you help Red lay down on his bed and then light one of your candles. “Red handsome you’re very low on magic so please try not to overexert yourself.” “Yeah yeah whatever you say sweetheart.” He grumbles annoyed, you turn to him with a blank stare and a too kind smile making him freeze. “I don’t  think you are getting it.” He grips his sheets with his hands, body trying to sink into the mattress as your hair starts to sway in a nonexistent breeze. “Red my sweet sugary pudding, your health is something you should have always in mind, don’t do reckless things you could come to… regret. Don’t you think so?” You ask him in a sweetly, he nods rapidly as beads of sweat roll from his skull. “Excellent I knew you’d get it.”

 

You look at him some more seconds then sit at his bed border sighing and slumping a bit. “Red, I know I can’t forbid you from doing what you want but I really hope you listen to me… I really worry, you know? You’re pretty low on magic, it’s only exhaustion now, using a bit of magic won’t kill you… but what if does?” You look at him in concern your eyes slightly wet, his eyes widen then turn down in guilt. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I wasn’t thinking don’t worry I won’t dust anytime soon.” You give him a hug catching him by surprise. “No more recklessness okay?” He chuckles returning the hug wrapping one arm on your waist and the other petting your hair. “I’ll try, can’t give guarantees thought.” Your hold on his shirt tightens and your voice lowers into an uncertain whisper. “Promise me, please.” All his body tenses, he stays silent a long time then finally sighs. “I hate making promises, but… for you sweetheart… I promise.” “Thank you.”

You give him another hug then let him go. “Are you hungry?” His face brightens. “Hell yeah, that’s the reason I was outside my room when I heard… weird things from the ashtray’s room.” Oh so that’s was why. You get up from his bed and give him a smile. “I’ll bring you something, try to rest okay?” “Don’t worry sweetheart, _I can do it with my eyes closed.”_ You exit his room with a laugh.

 

You make a stop in Sans door before you go to the kitchen. “Sans? Do you want something from the kitchen? Papyrus and me made chicken soup if you want.” You wait some seconds but there is no response. “Sans?” Nothing, he probably fell asleep, you decide to let him rest and continue to the kitchen. Finally back in your domains you discover a blue jacket clad skeleton trying to scoop some soup into a bowl with shaking hands. “Need some help?” He jumps and drops his bowl, luckily it was plastic it bounced and sloshed the soup everywhere but didn’t break. “Kid! You startled me.” That’s what you feel everyday when they suddenly appear near, you think a bit wryly. “Sorry about that. Are you alright did you splash yourself?” “Bone dry kid.” “Good, I’ll serve you another bowl.” “Thanks.” You serve Sans some soup, while he eats you lit your last candle and start to mop the floor.

“Woah! This soup is amazing, I can literally feel my magic returning…What does it contain?” He asks suspiciously, you sweatdrop a little damn skeleton is too perceptive. “Chicken, broth, garlic, onion, celery, some potatoes and carrots too, umm maybe a bit of magic?” You said uncertainty making Sans face you so fast a crack is heard, his eyelights gone. “Uh are you alright? That crack sounded quite strong.” “I’m fine, you said a bit of magic?” You nod at him busying yourself with the mop. “Well Papyrus helped me make it, so I think he infused the soup with some magic? I’m not really sure.” You shrug, Sans eyelights come back after some seconds of contemplation. “Uh, Papyrus made this?” He asks in wonderment apparently much more surprised by his brother making something tasty than by it having magical properties. “Yeah he put a lot of effort in it… almost put fresh mangoes and coffee in it too… but! It’s good isn’t it?” He nods at you still a bit gobsmacked. “Really good. Heh I always knew my bro had a lot of _potential he’ll become quite a souperb._ ” The silly soup pun makes you snort, you put the mop away and wash your hands. “Ain’t that the truth. Those words are not said _ingest_.” He has a spoonful of soup on his mouth the sudden laughter makes him choke on it. You pat his back. “G-good one.”

Suddenly the lights come back on and a cry of “SUCCESS!” Can be heard from far away. You and Sans look at each other and laugh happy about Papyrus achievement. After that Papyrus came back and with his help both of you helped feed some chicken soup for the soul to the hungry and exhausted skeletons.

Everyone felt much better by the next day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by these amazing stories :
> 
> Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise  
> Skeleton games by Poetax  
> Six skeletons, One maid by RacoonSinQueen
> 
> If you haven't read them go and do it. 
> 
> Also you should see the anime Miss Kobayashi dragon maid, PLEASE DO.
> 
> This is my first story so please be kind.
> 
> Nice reviews and kudos would be appreciated.
> 
> I have a tumblr too, find me as kurosidad if you want to ask me something or chat.


End file.
